Whispers in the Dark
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are twins who been abused and finally kill their mother. 4 years later they go to Konoha high and meet the Akatsuki. Sakura and Pein start falling in love with each other. But what happens when a person from Sakura's past comes back?
1. Prologue redone

Me: Oi! This is the first change that I'm making!

Eddie: It's not a lot but who cares?

Me: The People care! –Smacks Eddie on the head-

Eddie: Who's The People? –Rubs head while glaring-

Me: -Points to the readers- They are The People!

Eddie: -Mumbles- Moron

Me: I do not own Naruto or it would be so….

Eddie: Weird

())()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()()())((()()((

This happens when Sakura is twelve, four years before the focus of the story.

Prologue

Sakura's point of view

Mist surrounded me, making me unable to see where I was running. The foul stench of blood consumed the air. My body glinted crimson in the moonlight that could be seen through the mist. My bare feet were screaming at me to stop but I couldn't, not when she was after me.

"Oh Sakura," called a sickly voice that belonged to the one I was supposed to call mother. She might have been the one who gave birth to me but she was definitely not my mother; she's a cold-blooded killer who has abused me and my twin brother Naruto since we were born.

"Oh children," the monster started. "This little game of tag is getting boring." Her cruel laughter pierced through the air like a knife. Her voice was coming from a few feet in front of me.

I slammed to a halt making my rose-colored hair stained in scarlet fly forward. The killer's deadly hazel eyes gleamed. "Oh I heard someone! Now who was it? Sakura or Naruto hmm?" she pulled out her sword, ready to kill the one who made the noise.

A twig snapped a yard away from us. '_Good work Naruto,_' I mentally praised my brother. Our so-called mother turned around, her back now facing me.

I smirked, so foolish. I grabbed my own sword from its holster. I let it smoothly slide out. My heart was pumping energy into my veins and into my sword. It made me feel powerful almost like a god. I smirked; finally the gods have come to pass judgment on the blood of the wicked.

My smirk only grew as my weapon slashed through the throat of my long-time enemy, taking her head straight off.

Blood gushed out of the headless body. Some splashing on myself but I didn't care. I actually liked the feeling of it on me. "Naruto, you can come out now. It's done," I chimed, licking the crimson liquid off my cheek. Blood tastes so good when it's of your own kin.

"But Sakura! I thought we agreed that both of us would kill her," he complained. My brother had a long skinny body, spiky blonde hair, sapphire eyes and three scars on each of his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

I chuckled. "I know but I couldn't help it, she was just begging for me to do it." Naruto nodded in understanding, if he was in the same place as I, he would have done the same thing.

"So what are we going to now?" he asked, putting his bloody hands behind his head. "Well first we need to hide the body. Then we need to change and after that we are getting out of this town, the mist is starting to bother me," I told him, looking at him with shinning emerald eyes.

"Fine with me, but could we also get some ramen? I'm starving." I nodded and put my sword away. "Come and help me with this body, it is heavy," I huffed, trying to move the dismembered body by its feet.

Naruto grabbed the head and placed it on its owner's stomach then helped to lift the body by grabbing the hands. We picked a spot by an oak tree and started digging.

()()()())())()()()()()(()()()()()()())()(()()()()())()()())

Me: Okay, it wasn't much of a difference but it's a start!

Eddie: You should see what she did with the first chapter

Me: Hey! Don't bring the first chappie into this

Eddie: -Sweat drops- The first chapter is suppose to be in this


	2. The New Students redone

Me: Hello! This is the first chappie! It has been remade and I think you'll find it way better than the first one!

Eddie: songs are in Italics as well as thinking and flashbacks.

Me: Okay, a little refresher time! Nagato is Pein's younger brother but does not live with him for he's living with Yahiko and Yahiko is their adopted brother. They both hang out at the Akatsuki's place a lot because Yahiko and Konan are dating! Also Tobi is just Tobi with split personalities which is Madara and is also NOT the real leader of the Akatsuki! And the Akatsuki are the most powerful gang in Konoha. Their enemies are ROOT and Orochimaru's gang, Snake.

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto or the songs: Given Up by Linkin Park, In Your Head by Free Reign, Scream with Me by Mudvayne or anything that's awesome at this moment of time!

()(()()()()()()(()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())())()()(())(()())(()()()((()

Chapter One

The New Students

No point of view

(With Pein)

_Waking in sweat again. _

_Another day's been laid to waste…._

_in my disgrace._

_Stuck in my head again._

_Feels like I'll never leave this place._

_There's no esca-_

A fist smashed the alarm clock with great force. The fist quickly retreated to its master's side, leaving the alarm clock shattered.

A man with spiked apricot hair grumbled some curse words and sat up. He blinked away the sleep from his knife-sharp emotionless eyes. His eyes were strange; six black rings surrounded his pupils making them look like bulls eyes. His eye color was difficult to describe, they were silver but at the same time, lavender. The two colors swirled along each other but didn't dare to mix.

Piercings covered his face, giving off a "you mess with me and you'll die" look. He was tall, roughly 6'4. His body was something anyone would die for, built with a six-pack and as hard as stone. He was neither too built nor was he too skinny, he was perfect.

Pein sighed, glaring at he's broken alarm clock. "Konan has to stop putting those evil things of doom in my room." He glanced at the "evil thing of doom"; it was only six a.m., school does not start until seven forty-five.

'_Why in the whole fucking world would Konan wake me up this damn early?_' He grunted, he was too awake to go back to sleep, thanks to someone! Abruptly, a knock sounded from his door.

Pein frowned, he knew who it was and oh how he wished he didn't. "Leader-chan! Leader-chan! Paper-chan wants you to get up," an annoying voice shouted through the door.

Pein irritably sighed. '_This is why I want a sound-proof door._' "I'm coming," he grumbled, knowing it would be too much trouble to ignore his annoying friend, the lavender-eyed sixteen-year old slowly got out of his comfortable bed and strolled over to his door.

Cautiously, Pein opened his door and hid. He peeked around the opened door to see if Tobi was there. Not seeing the idiot, Pein stepped out of his hiding place, sighing gratefully. Just then, he heard someone yelling: "Leader-chan!" And then he was tackled by the most annoying person he ever met, Tobi.

"Tobi was so worried! Why does Leader-chan take so long to open the door?" the masked-teen yelled in his pierced ear. "Tobi get off of me," Pein growled, pushing the twit off of him.

"Tobi's sorry but Paper-chan gave Tobi TWO lollipops to bang on Leader-chan's door! Tobi is good boy!" Tobi shouted, holding out the lollipops Konan gave him as proof.

Pein sighed, so this was Konan's fault, why was he not surprised? He pulled on a pair of ebony jeans and strolled out of his room and up the basement stairs all while putting a black T-shirt with the Akatsuki symbol on it.

He silently made his way to the kitchen where he knew Konan would be. He was correct; there stood Konan, wearing ruby-colored skinny jeans and a dark tank-top with red clouds on it. She seemed to be making breakfast. "Konan," the Akatsuki leader acknowledged coldly.

"Hello Pein, where's Tobi?" Konan giggled, she ignored his harsh tone and continued to flip pancakes. "Don't act all innocent! Why in the fucking hell would you think I would want to fucking wake up before even the shit-headed roasters are awake?" the lavender-eyed teen asked, letting his annoyance show more in every word he spoke.

"Come on Pein, there's only a few weeks left of school; you don't have to suffer much longer. Just put on your big boy pants and deal with it," the woman stated, glancing up at him with her clever ashen eyes that left no room for an argument.

Pein felt a growl coming from his throat; she always did that to him. You would think she would stop sometime but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. The man sighed and grabbed some Aleve from a cabinet. It was not even seven in the morning and he already had a head ach.

"I'm going to need help with putting the food on the table, can you help me?" Konan asked, finishing making the eggs. She didn't even wait for a reply before she stuffed his hands with several plates full of pancakes. '_I'm the leader so why can't I get some respect around here_?' Pein thought, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled the navy-haired teen. She took a seat next to Pein. Both covered their ears before "it" started.

No noise could be heard throughout the house then the floor started rumbling like a bunch of elephants were coming. All that could be seen was dark flashes, yelling: "food."And a cluster of hands seized the poor pancakes. "Yes, I love pancakes yeah!" shouted Deidara, letting out a quick hiss as Tobi hugged him.

Kakuzu, who decided to wait until the mob had seated smirked. "See Hidan, I told you we were going to have pancakes. Now pay up." He held out his tanned hand. Hidan grumbled something along the lines of: "stupid damn bitch, always fucking winning damn bets." The silver man got up from his seat to dig in his pocket for the five dollars.

Kisame peaked his head out of the pantry, why he was in there no one knows and probably doesn't want to know. "Yes, pancakes," he mumbled, taking his seat next to Itachi.

Nagato and Yahiko slipped through one of the windows and quickly sat down to destroy the food with their mouths. Pein swore there was food on the table before they got there. It was quite disgusting to watch most his members eat like pigs so he just placed his headphones in his ears and continued eating.

_You try to reach them but you leave them dead._

_Do you remember what it is that I had said?_

_Can't keep everything up in your head._

_Don't believe the stories that you have read._

_You can't keep them up in your head._

_Think before you speak instead._

(With Sakura)

_Ever feel like dying?_

_Ever feel alone?_

_Ever feel like crying?_

_Lost child in a stone._

_Ever feel like pu-_

"Shut the fuck up, damn clock," commanded a woman around the age of sixteen. The alarm clock ignored her and continued playing. The woman glared and got up. "It's time you pay for your ignorance." She snatched the clock-ripping out the cord in the process- and threw it out a window.

Glass shattered as the clock crashed through it. There was a loud thud and someone moaning then silence. "Sakura-chan!" bellowed a male voice from below her.

Sakura sighed and ran a pale, slender hand through her rose-colored hair. "What?" the rosette shouted back callously. "Can you refrain yourself from throwing objects out windows? You hit the assassin!"

"You mean the assassin that was trying to kill us?" The teen waited for a response as she took off her night-shirt. "…well yes but I was going to kill him and just as I was about to shoot him, a alarm clock comes flying out of your window and strikes him on the head and boom, he's dead! It was awesome but I wanted to kill him!"

'_Why does he always want to be the one to kill the assassin?_' Sakura asked herself, her beautiful indifferent eyes staring at a full-length mirror. Emerald eyes traced the scars on her body before she turned on the shower knob.

Sakura leisurely walked down the stairs, throwing the towel that was on her shoulder into the laundry room. The towel landed in the washing machine perfectly. "Morning," the rosette causally greeted, ignoring the deadly glare that was sent her way.

She grabbed a banana and quickly consumed it. "Don't forget, we still have to bury the body," informed Naruto, tossing on his jacket. Sakura nodded and followed the blonde to the backyard.

(With Pein)

Pein grabbed his keys of the key rack and headed out the garage door. He threw his coal-colored leather jacket over his shoulder and he placed his sunglasses over his eyes. Behind him, the rest of the Akatsuki followed him to his black 15 passenger van, 2009 ford.

They got into the van and Pein hit the gas, thundering out of the garage and on the street in less time it takes to say, insane. "Oi, Pein, slow down un! I think I'm going to puke yeah!" yelled Deidara from the back of his van, squeezing the closest person next to him which was the unfortunate redhead, Sasori.

"It's not my fault you have to puke. Maybe next time you won't steal my pancake!" Pein yelled back, speeding up to make the light just as it turned red. "You're going to get arrested for reckless driving," hissed Kisame, hugging his seat belt like it was a lifeline.

Kisame normally did not mind the fast driving but that was when they were in the line of fire and had to get away for their lives not over Deidara stealing Pein's pancake. It was one hell of a silly way to die and the pale blue-skinned teen always thought that he was going to die by being shot down by a rain of bullets like what's-his-face from The Godfather.

"No, I won't," told the Akatsuki leader calmly, trying up the radio so he doesn't have to listen to all the whining. "Yes you will, you damn crazy person," grumbled the shark-looking teen, glaring at the back of his leader's head.

Two ebony Kawasaki ZX-7RR shot past the van. Kisame moaned, there was more than one insane driver on the road today. Pein smirked, he had a good feeling about today and it had to do with the two people on the sport bikes.

They made it to the school in less than five minutes which originally it would take twenty. They had a lot of time to spare before school started, so they decided to relax under their meeting place, the cherry blossom tree on the far side of the school lot.

More students came a little while after, making the front of the school look like a famous store having an 80% off sale. There was the sound of motorcycles in the distanced. '_I bet it's them,_' Pein thought, looking in the direction the sound was coming from.

Two ebony Kawasaki ZX-7RR sport bikes came into view. '_I'm correct_.' "Why is it that they get cool bikes and we have to ride in an old beat up van yeah?" mumbled Deidara, crossing his arms over his chest.

"When you get the money for one please tell me," Pein shot back, too interested in the people who were riding them to hit Deidara for being an asshole. One had a feminine look so he guessed that it was a woman. The other was bigger and more muscular.

The two strangers sped into the parking lot and took the only spaces left. The shorter one took off her helmet revealing choppy rosy hair with midnight-black streaks.

The woman had on tight dark pants that led into also tight smoke-colored boots at her thighs. A sleeveless leather jacket was opened to reveal an ink-colored shirt that was cut off at the bottom to show her pierced belly button.

On her arms were fishnets stopping at her pale wrists. Fingerless jet-black gloves clung to her slender hands like bark to a tree. A loose crimson necklace hung around her neck next to a spiky silver choker.

Her face is what really got his interest, blazing emotionless emerald eyes that could kill you if you were not too careful. Beautiful scarlet lips that were placed into a frown, the bottom one had snake bites piercings.

Her left eyebrow had a piercing and her elegant nose rose slightly at the tip. All in all she looked like an angel from hell; Beautiful but dangerous.

The taller teen also took off his helmet, showing his spiky blonde and ebony hair. He had a leather jacket also opened in the front revealing just a fishnet shirt.

Baggy coal-black jeans hung on his form. He was wearing charcoal skaters shoes. His face also caught Pein's interested; the man had three whisker-like scars on both of his cheeks, stunning sapphire eyes that held a lot of emotion unlike the woman.

The woman and Pein caught each other's eye for a brief second before who he guessed was her brother, patted the rosette's back, making her look away.

Pein inwardly smiled, '_that's the first time someone has looked at me with no fear in their eyes. She's an interesting creature indeed,_' before he turned to punch Deidara.

(With Sakura)

Fog swirled through the air, making the sun's light hard to see. There was a sound of a shovel hitting the earth. That was all it took for the crows resting in the hollow trees to fly, singing their haunting stories. Standing in the old cemetery were two figures. They lifted a stiff form and dropped it into the hole.

"Now that's all done, it's time to go to school!" cheered Naruto, rubbing of the dirt on his pants. He grinned when he caught sight of his sister's expression. He waited for the rosette to say something while he got on his bike.

Sakura hopped on to her sport bike as well whilst glaring. "Naruto, do we have to go to school? We already know everything they would teach us anyway!" she complained her brother, who was wearing a fox-like grin on his face. "Of course we do, it gives us a chance to have friends and actually live a little and this is payback for killing the assassin," Naruto assured her, playfully punching her arm before putting on his helmet.

The rosette rolled her eyes and took off with her brother right behind her. When they got to the school, everything looked normal, nobody was trying to kill them yet, that reassuring. Taking off her helmet, she looked around; everyone seemed to be staring at them.

She looked around the school yard and caught eyes with an apricot-haired man with emotionless eyes just like hers. '_Interesting,_' she thought as Naruto patted her back.

"Hey Sakura, I think I'm going to like it here they have nine ramen places," Naruto exclaimed in code which actually meant, "Sakura, does anyone catch your interest?" The rosette nodded her head over to a cherry blossom tree where people all dressed the same like they were in a gang were sitting.

Naruto glanced at them and gave her an almost on-traceable look that said they were nothing to worry about. They started headed towards the doors, hoping no one would bother them. Too bad they were wrong.

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. The emerald-eyed rosette turned around, finding a guy with raven-colored hair in the style that reminded her of a chicken's butt and onyx-colored eyes that seem to change to rouge in the light.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. He overlooked her frozen tone and just smirked smugly. "What I want is you, babe. My name is Sasuke but you can call me whatever you want." He eyed her curves while licking his lips. Naruto grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"How about I kill you," hissed her overly-protective brother, making it clear that if Sasuke said a more word that he would think twice about killing him. "Naruto, if I wanted your help I would have asked for it" the rosette told him, glaring.

The blonde nodded. "You're lucky, teme. This is your first and last warning, you mess with her and I'll kill you. You think about her in a way that's ungodly, I'll kill you. If you even dare to look or even touch her in the hallway, I'll kill you. You got that?" He released the raven-haired teen from his deadly grip in utter disgust.

With nothing left to say, the siblings turned back around towards the doors. "So you're just going to hide behind your brother? You really are weak!" yelled Sasuke after them. Sakura slowly faced the teen; was he deaf?

She wanted to feel blood on her hands. Not just anyone's blood but the one who dared to call her weak. The next thing everybody knew, Sasuke was on the ground bleeding with Sakura holding his neck. "I do not take too kindly to your words, Sasuke." She let his name roll off her tongue like a poison.

"Now why don't you leave hmm?" The rosette's tone was filled with blood-lust. The onyx-eyed teen fearfully nodded and Sakura let go of his throat. The man ran away without looking back.

Sakura shared an amused smirked with her brother then she frowned. '_Those who do not see the forest for the trees will never know what true pain is and what you can come from it,_' she thought bitterly, remembering her unforgotten past and all the innocent lives she ended without a second thought.

_Black, that's what all could be seen. Sakura didn't fear it like other kids, she welcomed it. In her cold dark cell, it was her only friend. Light was what she feared. The only time she saw it was when Naruto and she had to go on a kill-trip or mission as her mother called it._

_She always wondered what these colors her brother kept talking about were. "You should see it Sakura, everything has a color to it like it's their own," he'd say since in his cell there was a crack in the wall only as big as an eye._

_She wished she could see the colors but all she would see was black, white, gray and red. Now she was not color-blind, it was just that she forgot what color was. Light shinned on to her snow-white skin. "Sakura, your mother wants to see you," cruelly called one of her mother's followers, Sayomi. _

_Sayomi had midnight-black hair that reached her back and terrifying sickly amber eyes. She was the monster's most trusted follower. The rosette nodded, not daring to look the woman in the eye because she knew that if she did well… let's just say nothing good would come from it._

_Sayomi smirked, revealing her fang-like teeth. They made their way down the dimly-lighted hallway. They stopped at a door with a symbol of a rose with two spears coming out of it, it was mother's gang sign. Sayomi opened the door and led Sakura inside._

_The rosette was greeted with kunai flying at her. She easily dogged them without even looking like she had moved. A cackling laugh vibrated through the air. Inwardly, she shivered, she hated that laugh._

"_Sakura, you are going on a solo-mission to Suna. You are to kill the family of Kou Taki. Now go and do not fail me or your brother dies." That was the first and certainly not the last time she had to kill children. That was the day she swore she would kill the one who was called her mother._

She unconsciously move her hand to her jacket pocket, griping on to one of her kunai that she always kept in there just in case. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from the guilt. She pulled the kunai up to her throat, ready to end this wasted life of hers.

'**What do you have to live for? Why are you so weak? Just do it! Kill yourself, it will make Naruto happy. Do it!**' called a voice inside her head. Sakura clutched her head, trying to get the voice out. '**Come on, don't fight it! Just do it. Everything will be okay after that,**' the voice called again.

"Sakura, come on, we need to go inside, the bell just rang." Naruto's voice brought her out of her trance. Sakura inwardly smiled, '_thank you, Naruto._' The rosette nodded and strolled into the school with her brother.

They wittedly made their way down the crowded hallway looking for their classes. They reach Sakura's first. Naruto scoped the rosette into a bear-hug. The blonde got teary-eyed. "You be careful now. If you need me I'll be at…" He glanced at his schedule, "room 234; math class."

The sapphire-eyed teen let go of Sakura and kissed her cheek then walked off but not before looking back to wave as he walked into the room right next to her.

Apparently everybody in the hall decided to stop and watch the little exchange between the brother and sister. Sakura shook her head, thinking her brother could be over-dramatic sometimes. She strolled into room 233 also known as history.

The class room looked just like she thought it would be, there was a teacher's desk, a chalkboard, and student desks all lined up in four rows, it was like a cage. The rosette decided to take the sit in the back left corner, away from the giant windows on the other side of the room.

She did not like the sun for it was light and ever since she could remember, light was never on her side, it let her see the person she was killing, and see the life drain out of their eyes where as the dark would hide it from her like it was a mother protecting her from a sight that children should not see. The dark was more of a mother to her than her own.

"Okay class, welcome to the last few weeks until the end of the school year. My name is Asuma Sarutobi as you know. Since we have a new student, we are going to all introduce by first saying your name then your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream. Okay, we'll start in the front then make your way to the back," the teacher told, he pulled out the cigarette that hung on the side of his mouth and let it dangle on the edge of the ashtray.

'_Asuma Sarutobi? So he's the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the old principle of this school, the one who basically saved my life.'_

_Sakura was running, running as far away from the guards of Orochimaru. Mother would defiantly not be pleased to learn the assassination of her long-time rival had failed. They were gaining on her quickly; guess this is one of the worst parts of only being ten years old._

_One of the guards touched the tip of her hair making her increase her speed. Swiftly several explosive kunai zoomed pasted her and hit the hearts of the security of the snake and exploded. "And what is a little girl of your age doing being chased by guards in the middle of the night?" asked a sweet voice of an old man that the rosette assumed killed her enemy._

_Sakura narrowed her eyes, letting the person know that she did not trust them. The old man jumped down from his perch in an oak tree. "I thank you for killing them but I could have done it myself." Her voice sounded weird from not being used in awhile but that didn't hide the emptiness in it._

_The old man chuckled, pulled out a long pipe and proceeded to lit it. "Seeing that I saved your life, I think I should at least know your name." He leaned against the base of the oak with a cheerful grin on his face. _

_The rosette was confused; she had never seen emotions flow freely on someone before, he was defiantly a strange individual. The man was around the age of sixty-six meaning he probably had to have outstanding skills if he would roam this dangerous world at night._

_It's best to keep her guard up and answer his question. "My name is Sakura and what is your name?" She rooted her feet deeply into the ground to keep her from running off; she wanted to see if this man in front of her was a friend or a foe._

"_I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sakura. Now why were they chasing you?" He was now sitting down on the damp grass underneath the tree. _

_Sakura didn't know if she should reply or not but before she could stop herself, her mouth spoke for her. "They were chasing me because I tried to kill their leader and they were not very happy about that." Automatically she shut her mouth and used her teeth to bite her tongue._

"_So I'm guessing you work for Kasumi?" Sakura nodded, her index finger twitching slightly at hearing her mother's name. "How long have you worked for her?" asked Hiruzen, patting a spot next to him. __Hesitantly, the rosette inched over to the sitting man and sat next to him._

"_I have worked for her my entire life," she answered, staring at the ground. She could hear Hiruzen nod next to her. "If you ever escape from her or kill her and you have nowhere to go, you can come to Konoha, you will be safe there." After saying that, he got up and left but not before placing a rose in Sakura's rosy hair._

Someone nudged her shoulder. Promptly, she turned her head to face the person. Her gaze landed on a woman with navy hair with a paper flower in it and ashen eyes. The emerald-eyed rosette realized that the woman was one of the ones that were under the cherry blossom tree earlier.

"Yes?" Sakura whispered as the other teen lead to whisper in her ear. "My name is Konan and sorry for bumping you, I just didn't want you to stay in your trance forever." Sakura nodded. "Okay now for the last two, Konan you go first then its pinky," Asuma called, looking at the rosette with interest.

"My name is Konan, I like origami and my friends, I hate people who are annoying, my hobbies are making origami and my dream is to become the greatest origami artist ever," Konan introduced, turning to Sakura.

"My name Sakura, I don't have much stuff I like, I have a lot of stuff I hate, I don't have any hobbies -I think they are a waste of time- and as for my dream… I never really thought about it so I guess I don't have one," told Sakura; not bothering to stand up like everyone else did.

After she was done, everyone was whispering and having the very good hearing she had, she was able to hear some of it. "Well at least we know her name," said a random guy with green hair. Everyone around him nodded in agreement.

The rest of the class was a blur for Sakura; she kept thinking if Naruto was alright, even though they have been apart from each other before, they just got here and she didn't know if it was completely safe.

Finally, the bell rang. Sakura waited until everyone besides for the teacher was out of the room. When the rosette came out she saw some girls mocking Konan. Konan looked like she was about to kill at any second so Sakura thought she should cut in.

Sakura seemed to vanish then reappear in front of the leader of the little group. "Hey bitch, get out of my way," ordered the woman with strawberry-colored hair, matching eyes and lavender glasses.

"You know, bitch is another word for dog and dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are nature and nature is beautiful. If you really want to insult someone you shouldn't complement them," informed the rosette, a smirk danced across her features.

"Fuck you," sizzled the strawberry-haired lady. "And why would you fuck me?" asked Sakura, tilting her head to the side, her smirk never leaving her face. "In your dreams, whore!" shouted the raging red-head. "So I'm the whore when you want to fuck me?" questioned the calm rosette.

The strawberry-haired teen let out a roar of rage and threw a sloppy punch which Sakura easily caught and twisted until a sickly crack was heard. Sakura rolled her eyes as the still fuming teen let out another roar and tried to kick the rosette.

The ruby-eyed teen's foot was caught and twisted just like her hand. Another sickening crack bounced through the air and echoed throughout the hallway.

Sakura whispered into the almost unconscious woman's ear: "I suggest you get your little buddies to take you to the nurse's office before you pass out and remember, next time I see you bugging anyone, I'm not going to go easy on you." With that said, Sakura knocked out the woman with a swift blow to the neck.

The passed out girl's friends wasted no time carrying her off to the nurse's office, leaving nothing but dust as they scurried down the crowded hall.

Sakura and Konan watched them until they were out of sight. "Thank you." Konan bowed her head in gratefulness. Sakura nodded and disappeared in crowded hall all before the navy-haired woman lifted her head.

(()())()()()(()()())()()()()()()(()()()()())()(()(()((()()()()((()()()

Me: Done with chapter one! I know this is a day late but oh well.

Eddie: We hope you like the new version as much as we do –thumbs up-


	3. Of New Friends and Cherry Blossom redon

Me: Hope you enjoy it!

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto but she does own a… dancing cow…

Me: Named Phil after the bold dude who likes to talk too much!

()()()()()()()()()()(())()())()()()()()()()())(()())(()()()()(

Chapter Two

Of New Friends and Cherry Blossom Trees

No point of view

(With Pein)

Pein sighed; this class was so boring it could make saints go mad. He glanced at the clock that hung on the far side of the wall, mocking him with its ticking tune.

'_Just a few more minutes and it will be over,_' he kept repeating over and over again just to keep himself sane. Who ever invented math must have been insane!

Come on, he stared eagerly at the clock, just a little more! Suddenly, something pushed on to him; it probably would have knocked him off his chair if he wasn't the leader of the most feared gang in Konoha.

Pein turned his head to glare at the thing that was leaning against him, only to find that it was the new student, Naruto, who had fallen asleep and got pushed off of his chair by the two twits that were laughing their heads off.

Who are these twits you might ask? Well they're none other than Suigetsu and Mangetsu Hozuki. They are the most idiotic assholes you never want to meet.

Pein growled; this is going to stop NOW. No one shall laugh at him and live. He threateningly stood, knocking Naruto off of him in the process. "Aw, is little Pein mad?" cackled Mangetsu, using a mocking baby voice.

Pein didn't respond just kept creeping over to them. A deadly aura consumed him more and more as he stepped closer to his prey. His eyes were washed over with a murderous glow.

Mangetsu and Suigetsu both laughed nervously. Looking at each other, they debated on whether they should run like hell or stay and scream like hell while they get the beating that could and probably would end their lives.

They nodded to each other, running like hell was their best option. Pein inwardly smirked, they were planning to run. This is too easy.

The two brothers screamed at the top of their lungs and lunged for the door. Only to be caught by Pein's stone-hard arms. "You know, when you trying to run, don't scream. It's annoying," Pein hissed, swiftly knocked them out with a quick strike to the neck.

Their unconscious bodies clunked to the floor as Pein strolled out of the class room just as the bell rung, leaving a cry of horror in his wake. He chuckled. 'H_ow pathetic_.'

Pein waited for Konan outside her class room, he had something to tell her. He didn't have to wait long before Konan walked out of her class.

"We are going to have dinner at Gin's sushi bar tonight, make sure everyone knows. There are some things we all have to discuss," He explained, walking passed her. Konan nodded and went to her locker.

'_Now that that's done, it's time for the next class,'_ Pein inwardly moaned. He would skip but he has a feeling that this class is going to be interesting.

The lavender-eyed teen inwardly smirked as he sauntered down the halls, his gut was never wrong.

(With Sakura)

The rosette nodded as Naruto told her what happened in his class. She was right; the apricot-haired man was very interesting. From what Naruto told her, this man could take on two men with ease.

He must be a very good fighter. The blonde says he's strong with a body made of stone. This is very interesting news indeed. They made it to Naruto's next class and said their goodbyes.

Sakura promenaded to her class. She pondered on why Naruto would what to go to school; it didn't fit his personality at all and she knew that it wasn't because she killed the assassin or because he wanted friends, the reason was way deeper than that. It was a mystery that she was going to solve and she wouldn't stop until the pieces fit.

Unexpectedly, someone bumped into her, making her stumble backwards but she didn't fall; she was too well trained for that to happen. She heard a thud indicating that the person fell.

"Forgive me, that was an unyouthful thing for me to do," a manly voice mumbled from below her. Sakura glance down, gazing at the man, he was strange; he wore an evergreen-colored spandex suit with a maroon belt strapped around his waist. He had midnight-black hair in the shape of an upside-down bowl and big round eyes.

The rosette helped the guy up. "My name is Lee, what's yours," asked Lee, looking at Sakura for the first time. Lee staggered back. "Y-you're so youthful! I'm sorry for bumping you, it will not happen again." He bowed, almost touching the floor with his nose.

"It's okay, I'm Sakura." The rosette was a little startled by Lee's behavior. Never in her life has someone bowed to her, it was a little awkward for her.

"Really?" Lee asked with a sniff. Sakura nodded. "Oh thank you!" Lee hugged her and Sakura became aware of the powerful soul that was in this man. '_Very interesting,_' she mused, waiting for Lee to stop hugging her.

After several seconds, he finally stopped his wailing of joy. "Sorry about that, Sakura-chan. You're just the first person to ever treat me with kindness and after I bumped into you too!" Lee apologized for the billionth time since she met him.

She nodded, inwardly chuckling, isn't it bizarre that she-a killer, wanted by thousands, the daughter of the most famous and fearsome gang leader in the world and someone who was said not to have a soul- was the first person to treat him with humanity?

Everyone said she was a demon but if she was the first person to show goodwill to someone who was clearly a person of good than they were more of a demon than her.

"I have to go, class is about to start." Sakura waved to Lee while walking away. "Okay! See you later, O youthful one," the round-eyed teen shouted, making everyone in the hall stop and stare.

Sakura glanced behind her, something didn't feel right. Something was following her. The rosette turned down a now abandon hallway and hid in the shadows, invisible to even the most skilled eye.

She pulled out one of her kunai as the person walked passed. Without warning, she grabbed the person by the neck and held the kunai to their throat. The diamond-shaped knife glinted in the flickering light, just waiting to draw blood.

"Now that's not nice. I was simply heading to class and get a knife at my throat. How wonderful," the person remarked, uncaringly. That was the first time Sakura noticed the blazing apricot hair and the piercings.

The rosette disarmed her weapon and receded from her place behind him. He didn't seem like a threat for now anyway. She remained silent as she passed by and headed for class.

'_He was not the person who was following me. So who was it? Could they have known that I was going to attack and slipped out of my reach just as I was about to grab them_?' Sakura looked out of the window, the clouds were coming together and the once soft breeze picked up into a fierce wind.

'_A storms coming, one that's darker than the pits of hell. And when it comes no one will be save_.'

(With Pein)

Pein saw a pink and black blur out of the corner of his eye. '_Weird, you would think she would already be in class,_' he noted, turning down one of the deserted hallways that led to class.

Abruptly someone grabbed him by his neck, which was surprising because he was six feet and four inches. A cold and sharp object was shoved at his throat, fantastic. The scent of cherry blossoms hung in the air. He could see a flash of a rosy-pink in his vision. There was only one person who had pink hair.

"Now that's not nice. I was simply heading to class and get a knife at my throat. How wonderful," Pein stated. He watched as she withdrew her knife from his throat and wandered passed him, clearly deep in thought.

Pein stood there for what seemed like a year, thinking about this strange woman. She seemed to be hiding something and for some reason he felt as though she was going to be the reason for everything that was going to happen from here on out. The lavender-eyed teen inwardly shivered, having the sudden feeling of being watched. He rushed to class, barely making it before the bell rung.

He was greeted by the teacher who was surprised to see him since he normally skips this class. Pein's emotionless eyes glanced across the class room, landing on the mysterious rosette.

'_It's not what I originally thought but, this day is going to be interesting._' He watched from his seat as the rosette stared out the window, her mesmerizing emerald dipped over in thought.

(Lunch time)

Pein found out that the rosette's name was Sakura, it suits her. Everything about her reminds him of a cherry blossom, the way she would sort of stroll but seem like she was gracefully waltzing like a twirling cherry blossom petal in the wind.

Or like the way she would talk, it was like her voice was coated in honey but so deadly. The apricot-haired teen mentally chuckled. '_I sound like a love-sick puppy, gnawing just for a chance to see her_.'

Suddenly, Yahiko slapped him across the face. Pein growled. "What was that for?" He shoved Yahiko into a wall while holding his neck. "Calm down, I was trying to get your attention," his brother began while pointing at someone behind him. "Konan wants you to meet some people."

Pein nodded and loosened his grip. He then turned around and sat down at his seat under the cherry blossom tree. With a flick of his hand, he ordered: "Proceed."

Konan nodded; calmly motioning over to two people he recognized to be Naruto and Sakura. The blonde looked like he was about to explode with excitement. Sakura on the other hand seemed like she could care less.

"This is Sak-" Konan stopped when Pein raised his hand for silence. "I know who they are. What I don't know is why they're here." Pein was inwardly interested in why she brought them here. Was it because she wanted to or was it something else?

He glanced at Sakura. She didn't seem to have forced Konan to bring her and her brother here. '_Maybe_ _I'm just over thinking it_.' Pein nodded, '_that's it_.' Still he couldn't get that uneasy feeling out of his stomach. It was like a rock deeply imbedded into his skin.

He was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when a startled yelp echoed through the humid air. The apricot-haired teen turned his gaze to where the yelp was sounded.

It was quite the sight to see, Hidan and Naruto were arguing about whom's head was bigger. Like it was in slow-motion, Naruto punched Hidan when he called ramen nonsense. Even though Hidan was in the Akatsuki, the blonde seemed to have the upper hand in the fracas so far, pinning his opponent to the ground like it was nothing.

Although Pein enjoyed seeing Hidan get the shit beat out of him, he needed to break up the fight before it produced unwanted attention.

He roughly round-kicked the blonde, making him stumbled backwards and fall on Kisame-who was eating his lunch with Itachi peacefully-. Once Pein saw that Naruto was out of the way, he brutally slammed Hidan up against the outer wall of the school.

The force was great enough to put a giant crack in the wall. Blood oozed out of the ashen-haired man's head as Pein let go of his hold on the man's neck. Hidan slumped to the dirt floor, unconscious.

The lavender-eyed teen then proceed to calmly lift himself up into one of the branches of the cherry blossom tree, almost invisible accept for his eyes that gleam in the shadowy light.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence besides for the hushed voices of Konan and Yahiko.

(With Sakura)

Sakura grabbed the hand that landed on her shoulder, throwing the person roughly to the ground. Dirt swept across the floor representing that it has not been cleaned in a while.

The person she assumed was a male from the deep groaning had chocolate-brown hair that was spiked, deep brown eyes and two crimson fangs tattooed on his cheeks.

He wore a leather jacket with fishnet beneath it. His ebony pants had cuts in them and what seemed like a phone number was written with a sharpie on the left pant leg. He also had dark combat boots on. He was what she liked to call a street player.

"Why did you do that?" the man moaned, holding his hands to his head in pain. "Now you know not to touch random strangers," she told, emotionless.

For some reason it sent shivers down the chocolate-haired teen's spine. It was quite pathetic; he was supposed to be a fighter not a wimp. "S-sorry but I was just going to ask you if you knew where your brother was," the teen explained, bowing his head so she wouldn't see the fear in his eyes.

"How do you know I have a brother?" Sakura questioned, glaring at him. "He told me that you were his sister and if I couldn't find him then I should ask you," informed the man. He slowly stood up, shaking slightly as he did.

'_He's acting,_' she thought. "Well I don't know where he is at this moment of time but my guess would be he's in the bathroom," she assumed, pointing to the bathroom close to her. The man nodded and rushed away.

'_Whatever he has to tell him it must be important,_' deemed the rosette. She strolled over to her locker only to have someone step before her. Sakura noticed the navy hair and found it was Konan.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" asked the rosette, glancing at her briefly before side-stepping her to get to her locker. She threw her books in and turned to face her acquaintance.

"Lunch with me and my friends," explained Konan. She tried to push Sakura towards the back doors but the rosette wouldn't move. She nodded. "Is it alright if my brother goes as well?" Konan dipped her head at the request and followed her in the direction where Naruto most likely was.

Just like Sakura thought, Naruto was in the boys' room. She found the man from earlier and asked him to go get the blonde for her which the man did at once.

After they got Naruto, Konan dragged them to her friends' meeting place which was a cherry blossom tree near the school. The navy-haired teen told them all about her friends along the way.

Konan tried to get the attention of Pein; the man with the blazing apricot-hair and the sharp lavender eyes. He seemed to be too deep in his thoughts to detect their existence.

Yahiko who was Konan's boyfriend and also Pein's brother, decided to slap him to get his attention which probably wasn't the best of ideas. Abruptly, Pein grabbed Yahiko's neck and push him against the school wall.

'_He has fast reflexes,_' observed Sakura, watching as Yahiko franticly pointed to Konan. Pein let go of the poor man's neck and sat under the cherry blossom tree. His eyes filled up with questions as he flicked his hand and coldly ordered Konan to proceed.

The navy-haired teen bobbed her head calmly and motioned to Sakura and Naruto. "This is Sak-" Konan discontinued when Pein roused his hand.

'_He seems to be the leader of the group_.' '**And he's HOTT!**' Sakura's inner came to life, yelling out with joy. '_I told you not to do that! I don't need you. Go away,_' she hissed, pushing her inner back in a steel cage in her mind.

'_I don't need that type of thinking, it will only bring trouble_.' when Sakura was done with her inner battle, Naruto was having a fight with who she believed with Hidan.

Someone nudged her shoulder, it was Kakuzu. Konan told her that he was greedy and best friends with Hidan even though he would never admit it. "I'll bet you five dollars that Naruto will win." Kakuzu held out five dollars.

Sakura nodded. "I'll take your bet. I think neither one of them is going to win." The midnight-haired teen shot her a doubtful look but he's hungriness for money quickly took over.

The rosette gazed at the brawl that was taking place before her. She shortly glanced at Pein; if he was the leader he was going to be the one to stop it.

She was right. After several seconds, Pein stood up and violently round kicked her brother making him tumble onto Kisame. He then forcibly grabbed Hidan by the throat and threw him to the wall.

Once he let go of his throat, he calmly lifted himself onto one of the tree's branches and seemed to disappear behind the petals.

Lunch was over quickly and Sakura hurried to catch up with Pein. She didn't know why she was running after him but something told her that it was best to keep him under her watchful sight and that's just what she would do.

'**It is not "something" its love you are feeling!**' Her inner rambled on about how they would make a perfect couple and so on. Quite frankly, it was annoying.

It was not hard to get him for he was just strolling and against her power walk, it was no match. She slipped in front of him. "I'm sorry," she apologized, holding out her hand for a truce.

Pein nodded and she could tell he was trying to hide his surprise. "You know that is the first thing you have ever said to me. And it's fine; you probably had a good reason for it." He shook her hand, strongly.

Sakura nodded and turned to walk away but his firm hand stopped her. "Do you want to skip with me?" Pein asked. The rosette nodded. "I don't have anything better to do."

She observed him carefully as he smirked. "Great." Sakura followed Pein up some stairs and on to the roof of the school.

They both sat down at the edge of the top of the building, glazing at the area before them. It was stunning to say the least. Gary swept over the place like a blanket covering everything that had color.

Sakura glanced at Pein. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked, turning back to look at the wonderful scene in front her.

Pein blinked a few times, a blush slowly growing around his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled. '_Strange_.' The rosette decided to break some of the ice that was growing between them.

"What is your favorite color?" she asked. Sakura had read in a book that it was best to find out as much stuff as possible about a person. She didn't know if that was true but if she was going to have a friendship, it is best to be safe and follow what the book said.

"I don't have one. What's yours? I doubt it is pink," Pein grinned, showing her a strain of her hair. "I don't have one either. Colors are not important to me."

They talked for a long time and enjoyed each other's presence. Only when the school bell rung did they leave for the day. "Master is going to be pleased about this." A shadow slipped out of its hiding place and climbed down the school's wall. It disappeared as it ran towards the forest.

(Somewhere unknown)

"I see. So you have found them." The leader's amber eyes glinted with rage. The spy nodded, waiting for a command from her master.

"Inform captain Iwao! He needs to get more men. We have a war upon us. We need as many as we can get." The spy nodded, disappearing into the shadows.

"I will avenge you, Master Kasumi!" The person growled, flashing her sharp teeth. "They will pay for what they did."

A haunting laughter filled the empty hallways, making everyone in the lair freeze in their steps. An eerie mist formed around their feet.

()()()()()(()()())(()()(()()(()()()(()()()()()()()()((())()()

Me: REVIEW OR THE SEAWEED MONTSER WILL GET YOU!

Eddie: …


	4. Surprises redone

Me: We have changed a lot of stuff in this one; I hope you still like it!

Eddie: -Walks in wearing only a towel-

Me: -Glares- that's MY towel! And the readers don't want to see you in a towel!

Eddie: -Looks at the readers and blinks- I thought you were going to do this tomorrow!

Me: -Shrugs- I decided to do it today but never again –shields the eyes of the readers- And I don't own Naruto!

()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()(()(()()(()()()()()

Chapter Three

Surprises

No point of view

(With Pein)

Pein leaned back, watching the rain splash around him. He slammed his fist into the roof top, crashing some shingles onto the damp ground below.

Pulling his hand back to its place before, he could see it was bleeding but he didn't care, he sort of liked the feeling of blood running out of his veins and onto the floor.

He recalled the events that happened earlier that night, Konan was driving him insane! Pein was fine with hanging out with Sakura and Naruto but it was too soon to let them join! How Konan could not see this was beyond him.

Earlier

_The downpour drenched Pein as he and the rest of the Akatsuki went into Gin's sushi bar. The host recognized them the moment they came through the door and hurried to seat them. _

"_So what did you want to talk about?" Kisame asked; his curiosity swelling. The others nodded in agreement._

_Pein opened his mouth only to have a small hand placed on it. "I think we should let Sakura and Naruto into the Akatsuki," Konan explained, disregarding the death glare sent her way. _

_There was some surprised gasps and a growl. The latter one from Hidan, he has had a grudge against Naruto for beating him. "Why the fucking hell would we fucking do that?" Hidan asked, outraged. "Yes, Konan, why?" demanded Pein._

"_Maybe because they are good fighters, did you see how fast Sakura can move? She beat the shit out of Karin! And the only one who has ever beaten Hidan was Pein, Yahiko, Itachi and I so Naruto must be a good fighter. They both are flawless just imagine what they could do when they have a gun in their hands!" Konan jumped a little in excitement. _

"_Assuming they fucking know how to use a damn gun," grunted Hidan, folding his arms over each other. Yahiko nodded. "We have no idea if they know how to use one or not. It would be dangerous to ask them and then find them worthless."_

"_We could have Zetsu tail them and Nagato could do a background check and if we're still unsure then we could test them," Itachi suggested. It was rare for him to speak at meetings and when he did, he was always right. Pein sighed, a full-blown battle surging in his mind. Itachi was right on a level but… he didn't know! Why was this such a hard decision for him to make?_

_Noticing his brother's lack of movement, Nagato spoke: "I say; it's a great plan, start as soon as you can." "Shouldn't Pein decide that?" asked Sasori with a raise of one of his rogue eyebrows. Nagato glared. "He's unable to at the moment."_

"_Well shouldn't we wait then?" Nagato sharply stood; he slammed his fist onto the table making it shake violently. "Sasori, if you dare say another word, I will not think twice about jumping over the damn table and wedge a pretty little bullet in your fucking head!"_

_Sasori's eyes widened and he nodded solemnly. Nagato let a satisfied smirk form on his face as he turned towards his brother. "Pein," he started in a softer tone, "it's time to go." Pein nodded and walked out the door-almost hitting a wall- with the rest following behind him. _

"_Poor thing," Konan whispered._

End of flashback

"Pein," Konan called from her bedroom window. It better be good, he's not in the mood for bullshit. "We have a surprise for you." He nodded, walked over to her window and climbed in.

He was greeted by the rest of the Akatsuki. "Pein, we all have decided that we'll wait to ask Sakura and Naruto to join but we're still going to do Itachi's idea," Nagato informed as the apricot-haired man nodded gratefully.

Pein playfully looked at Zetsu and Nagato. "What are you two still doing here then? Go and do your job." He didn't wait for a reply before he climb back out the Konan's window to watch the rain some more. "He's going to get a cold!" He heard Yahiko say.

(With Sakura)

Rain poured down, coating Sakura. She lay back, enjoying the sound of the rain pattering against the house. Unclenching her fist, the rosette pulled out a knife from her pocket.

Without hesitation, the teen chucked it at a window where a long shadow hung. "HEY! Sakura! Why did you do that! You could of hit me!" there was shuffling and a woman with dirty-blonde hair spiked into four ponytails came out and irritably sat down next to her.

Sakura glanced at the woman. "Why are you here, Temari?" The rosette closed her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"As straight to the point as always I see." Sakura shot the older woman an aggravated look that made her to hurry up. "We think Sayomi is starting an army," Temari explained, staring at the ground below.

The rosette ghastly stood. "Are you sure?" she asked, a little warily. Her friend nodded, pulling out a waterproof book. "Our spies have confirmed it." She handed the book to Sakura.

She swiftly took the book and put it in her backpack without evening looking at it. She noticed Temari was still anxious. "That's not all is it?"

The blonde nodded. "We also have reason to believe that they know your location." Temari watched as Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples. "What are you going to do?" "Nothing, just wait and when that snake slithers up from its hole, I'll fucking shoot her," dryly told the rosette. She stared off into the distance.

Temari placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know that plan's not going to work." Sakura stared at the street below her and shrugged. "If you wanted a better plan, you should have asked Shikamaru." Temari blushed and looked away.

(With Pein, the next day)

BEEP

BEEP

BE-smash

Pein groaned; Konan must have put that evil thing of doom in his room while he was asleep. '_Why can't school start at noon and end two minutes later_?' With a quick glance at his broken clock, he got to his feet.

He changed into his dark jeans and threw on a midnight black shirt that had 'I see soon to be dead people' written on the front in blood-red.

His ring glinted as he put it on his right thumb. He strolled into his closet, pressed the back wall and went up the twisted stairs that appeared. This was one of the reasons why he picked this house; it has a series of tunnels and secret stairways. Every helpful if he had to escape or kill an intruder without being spotted.

He found himself coming out of the wall next to the fridge in the kitchen. Kisame-who was getting milk from the fridge-, let out a startled screech. Pein chuckled quietly at the Akatsuki member, one of the other reasons why he picked this house.

The apricot-haired man grabbed a banana and silently sat down. Today was going to be a good… hopefully.

(At school, fourth period also known as free period cough not really cough)

Pein perched himself in the cherry blossom tree, scouting out for any sign of his group. Finally-after several moments of searching- he gave up. Pink caught the corner of his eye. He shot his head in the direction, it was Sakura. The rosette had on a simple coal-colored tang top with a golden dragon on it, camouflage pants, and military boots. Her rosy and ebony hair was tied up in a loose bun.

She seemed to be talking to someone but he could see who it was but from the expression she was giving, he knew the person was in deep shit.

Curiosity taking over, Pein carefully leaped onto a nearby tree, trying to get closer without getting caught. Still too far away, he held on to a branch with his right arm while the other was placed farther along the branch.

He let go of his right arm and swung it beyond his left arm. The teen repeated this movement with the other arm and again until he was on another tree and started the process over. He finally stopped at an oak that placed him above Sakura and her mysterious friend.

Pein smirked and peered over the leaves, there Sakura stood, her hands clutched into fists and her emerald as blazing with rage. He frowned when he saw that the person with her was masked.

(With Sakura, a few minutes earlier)

Sakura was quiet, don't even Naruto could cheer her up. The news was awful and the guilt dragged her down. She might be putting everyone around her in danger because of what she did four years ago. Why did she kill her? Why couldn't she just have left her alive?

An old scar on her back started stinging again. It made her remember the things mother did to her. That was why she killed her, so no one else would have to go through what she had to. If Sayomi was making an army this would be bad.

Sayomi was a creature of hatred, not knowing mercy or peace. She never rests until she has what she wants. Whether it is her enemy or innocent children, it didn't matter who she killed just as long as she got what she wanted. That was the way she was brought up and no one could change it. Sakura only wished Sayomi would have fought her mother's teachings instead of becoming her.

Suddenly, a dark flash past her, she let out a poisoned growled and chased after it. It didn't get too far before she tackled it to the ground.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Sakura questioned, her eyes narrowing. "Who I am is no business of yours and as for the latter one, it's classified." The rosette looked around, several students were there so she wouldn't be able to hurt or kill the person. She sighed and pulled the stranger over her shoulder and started walking towards a less crowded place.

Sakura glanced around; large heavy trees enclosed them while their giant leaves hid them from view. "This will do nicely," muttered the teen, slamming the spy against one of the trees. The sound of bone cracking on wood made several crows scatter from the trees' branches.

"I'll ask you again, why are you here?" Sakura brutally pushed the other woman deeper into the wood. "I suggest you speak now or you'll be able to speak again."

A soft sound came from the spy-at first Sakura thought she was crying- then the hooded woman threw her head back as a booming laugh left her lips. "Was that a threat? Come on, you can do better than that! I've heard stories about how you took on Orochimaru's hardest warriors and when they saw you they ran shitless and the time you killed your sister for trying to kill you in revenge for your father, what was your sister's name again? Taygu…Takara…. Ah yes it was Tayuya."

"Stop speaking of the past; it has happened. There is no reason to continue acting like it is," Sakura growled, getting annoyed with the woman. All she wanted to know was how she was and why was she here not to talk about the past.

The rosette slid her hand to the spy's neck and locked a firm grip around it. "If you are not going to tell me what I want to know, I see no cause in keeping you alive any longer."

The other woman chuckled. "You're going to kill me without even knowing my past? Isn't that a bit rude? I know yours so why don't you know mine? You might even find your answers in it if you're smart."

Sakura frowned; she was using what the rosette wanted as a way to live longer. She hated people like that, it made her want to just kill the person and get on with her life even more but she knew that if she did that, another spy would come and then another and so the cycle would go on. Sighing, the emerald-eyed woman nodded but didn't release her grip on masked woman's neck.

"I was the youngest of four kids. The oldest two were twins, first a girl then a boy, they were my mother's worst for the girl had pink hair and green eyes and the boy had blonde and blue eyes those weren't the typical Japanese colors. A year later, the third oldest-a boy was born, he was treated like a king to my mother because he had the proper Japanese way unlike the older two. Finally, exactly nine months later I was born-"

"Fucking hold it! Your name wouldn't happen to be Tayuya, would it?" Sakura icily questioned, narrowing her eyes. "Eh, the great Ishikawa Sakura has finally used her wits! How unbelievable," Tayuya mocked, only to have a kunai against her throat.

The women watched-one with a sadistic grin- as Sakura skated the blade down Tayuya's neck. Blood oozed out as the kunai continued down. Finally, it stopped and was stabbed into her gut. Sakura freed her hold on her sister and let her fall to the ground. She stood over her with that cruel smirk ever hanging from her lips.

"Baby sister; tell me, how did you survive? I was sure I got your heart," she inquired with a tilt of her head. Tayuya laughed, "I'm not that easy to kill, I am from the Ishikawa clan after all."

"That may be true but normally when your heart is ripped out of your chest and burned, you don't live. So tell me, baby sister, how did you do it?" Sakura pressed, knowing her sister was very cocky.

Tayuya placed her mask on her head and coughed up blood. She grinned. "Through experiments, my dear onee-san*, I was able to make clones out of the lab rats and sent one to fight you."

Sakura glared at that, seeing as the "lab rats" were prisoners meant for bribery with the other gangs. "You are one foul creature, baby sister." Tayuya frowned. "I'm not as foul as you, onee-san. I would never kill my parents out of cold blood."

The rosette crossed her arms with a fixed stare. "You still don't believe what I have told you? I never wanted to kill father but mother made me and mother deserved her punishment. You, on other hand, have stolen the lives of the "lab rats". Yes, they might not be perfect but they still are worthy to live."

Tayuya's frown deepened. "One day, onee-san, one day, I'm going to make you pay and on that day, you'll see just how many sins you have done." And with that, she left. Sakura didn't bother to go after her, she would be back. Instead, she looked up. "Did you enjoy the little show, Pein?"

(With Pein)

'_She knew all along, impressive_.' Pein dropped down from his branch and landed right in front of Sakura. "Please follow me, Sakura." The rosette rolled her eyes but followed him anyway.

Pein wittily made his way to the roof. He was surprised to find Sakura was already up there, he thought she was behind him. She was instead, looking over the edge with her feet dangling.

Her eyes sparkled like two diamonds were her eyes instead of emeralds. She seemed to get beautifier than when he saw her a few minutes ago… when he thought she was following him.

"You were too slow so I decided to climb the wall," Sakura answered his unsaid question, turning to face him. Pein blinked and looked away as blood rushed to his cheeks.

They were silent, just watching the people below went on with their business, not knowing that they were up there. It made him feel sort of like a god, he's up there watching over them and they didn't know it. After a while, Sakura broke the silence that seemed to loom around them, "So why did you want me to follow you?"

Pein gulped, suddenly feeling nervous but quickly pushed it away. '_It's just Sakura; I don't need to be panicking,_' he thought, side-glancing her. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the Akatsuki. I know it's so soon-I mean we've only met a day ago but, we could help each other, Akatsuki could help you with your little problem and you could help us with ours."

He could see she went into thought and decided to wait for her answer. "And Naruto can join as well?" asked Sakura. He quickly responded, "Of course."

Sakura nodded, her doubt ebbing away. "I need to know what your problem is, first." Pein sighed, he had seen this coming. "Sorry, I can't tell you that right now but if you come with me…again then you'll find out yourself." Sakura nodded. "Alright, I'm in," announced the emerald-eyed teen, bowing her head slightly.

Pein smiled; something he has not done in such a long time. It felt weird having it on his face. What is with this woman that brought so much emotion in his path, some that he has never felt before?

Her eyes always seemed aloof but he could see through them, they held the pain and sorrow that seemed to be eating her away slowly but yet so dreadfully.

He couldn't even imagine what she went through to end up this torn, stitched together with a thin thread of hope but the cracks were slipping throughout it, giving him a glimpse of her tattered soul. She had a mysterious past that he'll find out and give her the love she needs even if she can't see it.

(With Sakura)

'_He's too slow,_' she thought, easily climbing up the side of the school. She stared below her as she waited for Pein to show up; it was marvelous, being up there just looking down on others. She could hear Pein enter the roof top but she didn't turn around.

It was not until after awhile she got annoyed with his staring and the bubbling feeling that was growing inside of her. It made her feel warmth and she did not like that. She was comfortable with the cold for it somehow made her warm but this warmth was the opposite.

She believed that this was what a 'crush' was. But she would never admit it; love was not a part of her list of emotions.

"You were too slow so I decided to climb the wall." She could barely hear her words as they left her mouth. Maybe it was best to stop overly thinking stuff while she was around other people. The rosette inwardly nodded, that was a good plan for now at least.

She saw Pein turn away quickly, clearly from embarrassment. He didn't say anything though, just kept staring over the edge of the building. In a way it was infuriating but on the other hand it gave her the chance to study him without being noticed for he was too lost in his mind to pay attention to her.

His clothes were similar to what he wore yesterday but with a new shirt on. She could tell that it was worn a lot from the small holes that could be seen through it. She noticed with a slight blush that the holes gave her a glimpse of his six-pack.

It confused her why she would blush when she sees her brother shirtless all the time and Pein still had his shirt on.

Quickly, she decided to break the silence as her curiosity seemed to be over flowing. She asked why he brought her.

Pein gulped. '_He must be nervous or something_.' She waited until he was done with his inner musing. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the Akatsuki. I know it's so soon-I mean we've only met a day ago but, we could help each other, Akatsuki could help you with your little problem and you could help us with ours."

She was shocked to say the least, she has only known him for one day-as he clearly pointed out and he wants her to join his group? This must be a trick or his problem is bigger than he says but the look in his eyes said it was not but she didn't want to take the chance.

"And Naruto can join as well?" the rosette asked, her uncertainty visibly showing on her face. "Of course." It almost startled her that he answered so quickly making at hard for her to understand him. He must really be nervous.

She agreed after a little while of thinking it over. He seemed very excited because he smiled. She had heard rumors going around school that he was a stone hard killer who never shows emotions. But she knew that was wrong, he was merely misunderstood.

Though she saw the way he was different around her. Like he would always stare at her like she was an angel when in reality she was far from it. She wondered what would happen if he found out about her past.

Would he cower in fear and stop talking to her or would he understand it and try to fix her? She didn't want either of them but something in her heart wanted it to be the latter one.

It wasn't until the bell rung when she realized that she had spent first period sitting with Pein. Time flies by when you are with a friend she guessed. She made no move to get up, it was too comfortable. And besides she would not leave the apricot-haired teen up there all by himself.

"You want to come to our meeting?" She heard Pein ask. She nodded, it was best to find out so they could finish the deal. They walked in silence; only the sound of their footsteps could be heard.

Pein led her down a hallway that was very old and had burn marks over it like there was a fire there. Some aged ash lied across the floor giving it the look that it was an ocean.

Finally they made it to a door that was not bolted shut like the ones she saw before. Looking close she saw that it had been ripped opened. Giving the way Pein was acting, this must be the Akatsuki hideout or at least one of them.

When they got in she saw everyone else there including Naruto who was too busy beating the crap out of Hidan again. They reminded her of an old married couple, always hanging at each other's throats.

Sakura decided to stop them before they kill each other and she was not in the mood for hiding a corpse. She swiftly ambled over to them and grabbed their necks, pinning them against the wall.

"Stop it," hissed the rosette, waiting for them to apply to her request. They nodded and glared at each other, both silently mumbling curses.

Once she let go of their throats, she gave a quick nod to Pein for him to talk. She mildly wondered what he wanted to say since even though he tried to hide it his palms were slightly sweaty. He also had his eyebrow quivered a little almost invisible.

"You all must be wondering why you are here," the leader started, receiving a few nods. "Well, after some thought I decided to let Sakura and Naruto join and they said yes but that is not what we are here for. It seems of though Danzo has forgot that we are the Alfa and not him and is trying to take make Saint's street."

Sakura remembered hearing about Danzo, apparently he was an exANBU and got kick out only because he was accused to have killed people without permission from his superior and now runs a gang on the west side of Konoha called ROOT.

"So I have decided that we are going to pay him a little visit. You shall not kill anyone unless I tell you to, I just want some answers and if he starts to attack we will be ready." Pein spoke with no emotion but she could see through it, something was bothering him and it was not the issue at hand.

Even though she would normally just ignore it, she was going to find out what it was because for some reason it might have something to do with her.

(With Pein)

Konan raised her hand, shock clearly written on her face. "I thought that old geezer would have quit by now, we took out more than half of his gang last time." There were a few grunts in agreement.

Pein shook his head, "it seems as though they have multiplied within the last month. I don't know how it happened but it seems like Danzo is having some help from within ANBU." Everyone seemed curious now as they waited impatiently for him to continue.

"All of his gang has advanced combat training and unlike the last time, they don't show emotion even when a fucking hole is their chest. I do not know where they are coming from but we best be on our guard when we are there and better yet, just be on your guard all the time. He's a loose cannon ball; you don't know what he's going to do."

Everyone nodded, letting the information sink in. "So when does Tobi get to kick their asses?" the masked teen shouted. That was the thing about Tobi; if his family was endangered he would kill those who were out for them in a split second.

And the Akatsuki was his family. He can get very dangerous if they are and he'll turn into Madara who is a killing-machine. Pein would hate to be the one at the other end of Tobi's gun.

()()()((())(()(()()(())()()()()(()()(()()()()()()()(())()(()()(())())(()

*Onee-san mean big sister

Me: O.o was it good or not?

Eddie: -Being chased by fangirls-

Me: -sighs- see what happens when you wear a towel in front of people


	5. Holding On to Me redone

Me: Well here you have it! Chapter four! –cries- I'm so proud!

Eddie: Wimp

Me: -Ignores Eddie- I'd like to thank maxsunnyAK 47 for reviewing all those times!

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto

Me: B-but you told me I did! –Cries in a corner-

()()(()()()()()()()()())()()()())()()(())(()())()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter Four

Holding On To Me

No point of view

(With Sakura)

After the meeting was over, Sakura and Pein left together since they had the same class, gym. Pein had told her that Gai (the teacher) was crazy and should be avoided at all cost for the sake of her sanity. It confused her but she nodded anyway, she would have to see for herself.

When they got there she saw a guy who matched Lee from head to toe. Maybe he was Lee's father? No when she looked closer she could tell that he was not.

She felt a stare on her and she turned to it and what she saw surprised her. The man who looked like Lee was standing in front of her with his jaw hanging. She opened her mouth to speak but the man cut her off.

"You are so YOUTHFUL!" The rosette raised an eyebrow, "thank you?" She punched him when he went to hug her. Pein tapped the rosette shoulder lightly and whispered in her ear, "You know he's the teacher, right?"

Sakura stared at Pein, unblinking. He couldn't have told her before she punched him? Though luckily Gai didn't seem mad, he just got up and cried about how youthful she was. If she were someone else she would have ran away and killed herself so he would not be able to find her.

But she was not so she told him that a guy on the other side of the school was being unyouthful. Gai nodded and galloped away, shouting, "I'm coming to save you from Kakashi's evil ways!"

The rosette shot Pein a confused look, what did this person, Kakashi, have to do with it? Her friend just shrugged, much to her annoyance.

She still has not forgotten how weird Pein was acting. He still seemed to be off. Sakura had noticed that he would keep glancing at her with worry. Maybe he was wondering if she could fight against Danzo and his henchmen.

If that was the case then he has nothing to worry about. She took on Orochimaru's henchmen, roughly four hundred and came out victorious. That was the up side about being trained at such a young age; she could take on an entire army and win.

She and Naruto still trained brutally so that if Sayomi or someone else tried to kill them, they could defend themselves.

Nonetheless she was not cocky like her sister. Hopefully no one would find out about Sakura's and Naruto's past then everything will go upside down. Only a few knew about it and she would be damned if someone found out without her knowledge.

It seemed as though Pein has a secret past as well for it is unnatural for a man of his age, sixteen to have such fighting abilities like his. It appeared as though the rest of the Akatsuki knew his past; there was a deep connection that flew throughout all of them making them bonded as one.

She believes that they must have known each other since childhood for them to have a bond like that, to recognize what the others were going to do before it happens.

That is very handy in battle. That was one of the many reasons that showed her that they were going to win this battle. Though she still could not get that uneasiness out of her gut, what if someone died? What would happen then?

She was driven out of her thoughts when the bell rung. It had surprised her that Gai was not back yet. Suddenly there was a low buzzing sound and some enraged mumbling.

After several seconds a voice was heard, "May Ishikawa Sakura please report to the Principal's office." The rosette looked at the speaker in mild surprise, she was sure she had not done anything wrong… well that they could prove was her at least.

She nodded to no one and stroll to the Principal's office, it was no big deal for now anyway.

(With Pein)

Pein watch in amusement as Sakura punched Gai in the face making him fall backwards. Maybe it was time to tell her. "You know he's the teacher, right?"

He sort of felt bad for not telling her earlier but it was not every day you got to see Gai get punched…. Okay fine, maybe it was every day but still. Sakura blinked at him, she seemed emotionless but he could tell on the inside she was killing him slowly and painfully.

He guessed he deserved it. Pein wondered what Sakura would do now to get out of this situation. He was not surprised when she told Gai that someone on the other side of school was being unyouthful.

Telling Gai that was a common thing amongst the students, it would insure them that he'll be gone for the rest of class.

'_You'd think Gai would figure it out by now,_' the teen thought as the green-wearing teacher ran past him, yelling the same thing he always does.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Pein could see Sakura give him a puzzled look. The apricot-haired man inwardly smirked; she looks cute when she's confused. Though he only shrugged outwardly. Seeing Sakura go into her own little world, he decided to catch up on his Zs.

He trekked over to the back of the bleachers and leaned against one of the many poles. Closing his eyes, Pein fell into a light sleep one where he could still sense everything around him. A few minutes of relaxing and the bell rang much too soon for his liking.

He sighed and got up. A quiet buzzing noise was heard along with some grumbling. Principal Tsunade's aggravated voice sounded through the speakers, "may Ishikawa Sakura please report to the principal's office."

'_That's_ _weird, normally Shizune would do that not Tsunade_.' This was very suspicious indeed. "I better follow her," he mumbled, following Sakura at a distance.

(With Sakura)

Sakura walked into the office. The assistant waved her past without looking up from her notes. When she went inside she saw Naruto tied up to a chair along with a big-breast woman with blonde hair. The rosette turned to run but a gun was shoved in her face.

(With Pein)

Pein creped around the corner Sakura just went behind. "Oi, what are you doing?" a voice loudly asked next to his ear. The Akatsuki leader jumped a little and turned to punch the person but stop when he saw Yahiko.

He glared and crossed his arms over his chest, "I could ask you the same thing." Yahiko sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Well, Konan and I were you know," he wiggled his ginger-colored eyebrows.

"And we saw you following Sakura so we decided to follow you then the rest of the gang join in too." Yahiko jabbed his thumb behind him where the rest of the Akatsuki was.

Pein nodded and twisted back around to continue to pursue Sakura on her quest to the principal's office. After several minutes of creeping to the office, they finally made it.

Pein noticed Shizune was knocked out on the floor. He feared the worst when an almost unheard gunshot rung throughout the air.

Without thinking he kicked the office door open with more force the needed. Blood seemed to be everywhere. What he saw next shocked him the most.

(With Sakura)

"Nice to meet you I'm Takeshi, your future killer," the man announced. He was roughly six foot two with jade hair and gold eyes. He had a scar running down the right side of his face. He was wearing plain black clothes.

Sakura grunted, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Sakura, your future executioner." She was entirely calm even though a gun was heaved against her neck. She knew what to do in this condition, the poor man had no chance.

The emerald-eyed teen didn't recognize him so that means he freshly got out of training. And by the scar, he was most likely not very good and won't be able to keep up with her.

She elbowed his gut and grabbed his revolver as he went down. Swiftly, she shot a bullet into his head. The bullet exited his skull and ceased when it hit the wall, splattering crimson liquid onto it, turning the wall scarlet instead of its milk-white.

She was lucky that there was a silencer on the gun. If there was not then it would attract attention. '_Sayomi underestimated us,'_ the rosette thought, looking at the dead body of her attacker. '_Next time we won't be so lucky_.'

There was a muffled scream of horror from the principal. Sakura turned to her, "will you shut the fuck up?" Hesitantly, the lady nodded. "Good." The rosette untied her brother then Tsunade.

Just as she was done, the office door was kicked open, revealing Pein behind it. She watched as he gazed around the room, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the corpse.

He glanced from Naruto to her. "I think it's time you told us everything." Pein motioned behind him where the rest of the Akatsuki was staring wide-eyed at the siblings.

Naruto didn't say anything just gazed at the floor, a frown clearly visible on his face. Sakura peeked at the blonde from the corner of her eye and sighed, "Fine but not here."

Pein nodded, agreeing to her request. They were heading out the door when Kisame asked, "What about the body?" He held up Takeshi's head by his hair. Pein opened his mouth to respond but Sakura beat him, "Leave it, I'll have a friend take care of it."

Kisame nodded then looked at Tsunade, "what about her?" "She won't talk and if she does that will be the last thing she ever says," proclaimed the rosette, giving the principal a look that assured her that she wasn't kidding.

The blonde gulped and jiggled her head hardly. Sakura smirked and turned heel. "I guess that means we are leaving," Pein mumbled, following her. No one talked as they walked down the hall towards the front door.

The silence was comfortable for Sakura but she could see that it was eating several people away with its giant teeth. When they came outside, the teen decided to finally speak, "Follow me." She put on her helmet and waited on her bike until everyone was in Pein's van.

She sped off, flying through the streets like an eagle, swiping past vehicle after vehicle. Naruto was closely beside her with Pein on their tail.

(With Pein)

Sakura led them down an abandon street. Pein could see why it was abandon; the name of it was called Gateway to Hell. People around here were people of god even if they didn't act like it.

The teen wondered what their house looked like since they didn't seem to be rich. But maybe he was wrong, their bikes were in fact new.

Sakura steered into the driveway of a one story house with one broken window on it. The house looked like it could fall down any second. Even one breath could send it tumbling over in a great smash.

"So they have nice bikes but they live in a dump un?" Deidara muttered to himself as they followed the siblings inside.

The inside was different than Pein thought it was going to be, charcoal paint covered the walls, giving off an eerie glow. Paintings of black roses hung throughout the home. A vase of dried up roses sat on a coffee table next to an ebony couch.

Naruto turned to face his friends and grinned at their expressions, "Sakura likes painting roses." "More like **dead roses,**" Zetsu murmured, staring at a painting of a petal less flower on top of a gravestone with dark petals on the grave.

"Anyway," Sakura started, sitting on a wooden chair. "You guys want to know about our past, right?" There were nods in response. "How much do you want to know?" She seemed to not want to tell too much of her past.

Pein spoke calmly and smoothly, "as much as we need to know." Sakura dipped her head. "My brother and I were born on December tenth. Our mother was Ishikawa Kasumi, you might have heard of her."

Pein indeed knew about her, she was the leader of the feared gang, Phantom. She was known to take out entire cities with one blow. She killed her own parents when she was six because they wouldn't give her the head of her rival.

She could train children to be the best assassins by the time they were three. And She disappeared four years ago. Some people said she turned into a phantom and while others said she was in hiding. Personally, Pein thought it was the first one.

"We were trained to kill the moment we could walk and assassinated thousands. When we were twelve we killed her and ran." Naruto snorted at this. "Fine, I killed her. Anyway, she had an assistant called Sayomi. Sayomi is trying to get revenge on us and our sources tell us she is starting an army to kill us for what I did four years ago. That's basically it."

Everyone nodded, letting the informant sink in. After a while Hidan spoke well more like yelled, "so what's the fucking big deal then? You got us damn it! And I need some more fuckers to sacrifice anyway!"

Yahiko jumped up with his fists in the air and howled, "You got that right! We'll kick Sayomi's ass and her henchmen's' asses too!"

"But first we have to deal with Danzo," Kakuzu explain, bringing everyone back to the important issue that was going to take place that night.

Pein nodded and ordered, "Sakura, Naruto, we will pick you up around seven, bring your guns." With that said, Pein along with everyone else left.

(That night)

Pein drove into the lot of a deserted warehouse where ROOT was. The Akatsuki concealed their guns in their cloaks and kept their bigger guns locked away in the van, where Tobi was so he could drive in and give them their weapons if needed and they could risk Tobi killing everyone.

Deidara lay on another building with his L96A1 sniper rifle in his hands. The blonde positioned himself so he could see through one of the windows and kill Danzo when Pein gave the signal. Deidara was best at long-distances; he had an eye like a hawk.

Pein led his gang inside where there were greeted by Danzo himself. "Hello, Akatsuki." Danzo was sitting on a throne-like chair, surrounded by ROOT members.

"What do I honor for your appearance in my humble house?" the ROOT leader asked, tilting his head innocently. Pein growled; Danzo always knew how to get under his skin.

"What are you up too?" He demanded, glaring at the elderly man. Danzo cackled like something the teen said was funny. "I'm not up to anything."

"Our agreement stated that you can only have up to ten people in your gang," Pein looked around, "This is way more than ten."

"Oh but how am I going to kill you with only ten people?" asked Danzo, snapping his fingers and his gang pulled out their guns.

Pein waved his hand in the air and Deidara started shooting off some ROOT members. The apricot-haired man drawled his SD40 pistol and began discharging it. Blood spattered everywhere as people were going down.

So far the Akatsuki was winning as far as Pein could tell. He glanced around him, Sakura was fighting Danzo with Yahiko, Hidan was cutting out a man's heart, Kakuzu was guarding him, and everything seemed to be fine.

He smirked as he fired a bullet into a ROOT's head, smashing his skull with great force. Suddenly a scream spread through the warehouse. It took Pein only a second to realize it was Yahiko, shot down by Danzo.

Danzo stood above him, smirking as he pulled the trigger again. The shotgun shell hit Yahiko dead straight between the eyes and he was lifeless.

In a flash, Pein tackled Danzo and grabbed the man's gun, throwing it off somewhere. "You made a mistake," He hissed, slugging a shot into the elder's throat. The ROOT members, seeing their leader deceased, ran.

They didn't get every far before all of them were shot down by a very enraged Akatsuki.

(With Sakura)

Sakura watched in slow motion as Danzo shot Yahiko in the leg. He fell down with a shriek of rage. She tried to shoot Danzo but some of his henchmen got in front of her, surrounding her. The only way she was going to get past was by force.

She started shelling bullets into their chests. Abruptly she saw Danzo shoot Yahiko between the eyes. His head fell back and a peaceful expression come on his face, he was unmoving.

The rosette raced towards the elder but slowed when she saw Pein tackle him. Knowing he could and would take care of him, she headed towards the fleeing ROOT members with great energy thrusting throughout her veins.

It was pay make time and there was going to be a lot of it.

(Somewhere Unknown)

"So Takeshi has failed?" The spy nodded. "Well that just won't do. Tell Iwao to send a better assassin. Now!" The spy dipped her head and raced to Iwao's chamber.

()(()()()()((()()()()()(()()()()()()((())()()()()()()

Me: Okay, you guys are probably saying, "what the fuck! That sucked!" I know it sucked! I'm not very good at fighting scenes so I'm sorry!

Eddie: You better be!

Me: Hope you guys still love this story and don't throw green beans at me!


	6. A Funeral for the Sun, Part One redone

Me: Hello! I'm sorry that I have not updated in a few weeks! This chapter was harder to make –hides behind Eddie-

Eddie: She also decided to update once every two weeks for she's busy with stuff

Me: -nods- I don't own Naruto at all!

(()(0()()()()(()()())((()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter Five

No point of view

A Funeral for the Sun, Part One

(With Pein)

Everyone was hushed as Kisame placed Yahiko's corpse in Pein's van. His body was wrapped lightly in a blanket, blood spread throughout it. Tobi drove away leaving behind Pein, Zetsu and Sakura; they were going to clean up the scene so the cops will not find it.

Pein picked up the remains of a ROOT member and threw it into the pile of bodies. He was numb; he couldn't feel anything, his heart pumping or even the warmth of the sun. Everything was cold. Nothing could warm him, not even Sakura's touch.

It felt as though half of him was gone. It was gone forever. Yahiko was his brother. He was the sun, knowing how to brighten anything when it was in the dark, vanishing doubts.

He always said, "When your heart is covered in darkness, you are dead but when it is in light, you are alive. For when the sun sets, what will warm you? When the night arises, you feel deeper into the shadows but never too far away for the sun to safe you.*"

That is what he did when Pein first met him. He saved him from darkness. No, he saved everyone from darkness.

Flashback

_Pein watched emotionless as his house burnt down. Nagato was sitting next to him also paralyzed. They could hear the fading screams of their parents. They were trapped in the fire along with some policemen._

_This NEVER would have happened if their mother didn't hide that murderer in the house. But she did and now it can't be undone. '_I guess they got what they deserved_,' the twelve-year old thought sadly. _

_He desperately wanted it to don't be true but he still had to face reality. Someone had to take care of Nagato and he would be damned if it was someone other than him. He was his older brother and he was going to take care of him not some old person who just wanted kids so he could fuck them._

_There was no way that he would let that happen, Nagato was only eleven not old enough to handle that. He was fragile and shy, he would not last a day in an orphanage. _

_Pein stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, Nagato, we have to go." He tried to make his voice as gentle as he could so he wouldn't startle his brother. "B-but mommy and daddy are still in there," the maroon-haired boy whispered, staring at their burning house._

_Pein gulped, he didn't know how to say that they were dead, he was only twelve for Pete's sakes. But he had to try, they had to get out of there before the cops came and took them away from each other._

"_They are in a better place now," he explained. His hand was still extended, waiting for his brother to take it. After several seconds, Nagato took it. Pein lifted him onto his back and started hiking towards the woods._

'It's getting late_,' he mentally sighed, staring at the dimming sun on the horizon. He looked at Nagato, he was sleeping. He let out a depressed moan, "I guess I'll have to find a place that will make a good bed." _

_He found an area next to an oak tree and set Nagato down. Pein began to look for something to make the ground softer. It took him awhile to find something but when he did he got a lot of moss and some feathers._

_It wasn't much but it was all he could find in the dark. Pein lifted Nagato up and placed the moss under him, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. He tested the softness with his hand and deemed it soft enough to sleep on._

_He placed Nagato back down and sat beside him. Pein didn't have anything to soften the ground below him, there was only enough for his brother. He didn't mind though, he was used to it; his parents would put him outside if he did something they didn't like._

_His parents were not the best of people but they still had a conscious, they wouldn't hurt Nagato and were always nice to him. Pein and his mom and dad made an agreement for Nagato not to know about the way they treat Pein._

_Like he said before, Nagato was a fragile and shy person. He wouldn't be able to live knowing what his parents did to his older brother, the person he looked up to. It was best just to make him believe that his parents were good people, so they would leave him with a good memory._

_Pein looked up at the familiar starlit sky. '_Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day_,' he thought before drifting off into sleep. _

_Sirens filled the humid air, waking the apricot-hair boy and his brother. The sky was full of clouds that were ready to pour out the water that they held. Fog surrounded the earth, blanketing everything in its path._

_The sirens were in the direction of their house. "Pein, what are we going to do?" Nagato asked with a yawn that covered up his dread. He has had a fear of cops ever since last night when they busted into their house._

_Pein felt sorry for him but there was nothing he could do about it, sometimes you just have to face your fear alone. "Don't worry, as long as they don't know where we are, they can't get us," he reassured him, getting up._

_Nagato nodded but anxiety still showed clearly on his face. They trekked through the forest until they came upon a road._

_There was a roar of thunder and lightning shot a tree close to them. With the call of its masters, the rain began to decant onto the world below._

"_Guess we are going to have to find some shelter," mumbled Pein, heading towards a group of houses on the other side of the road._

_Nagato followed closely behind him. Little did they know, the group of houses was actually Amegakure's largest orphanage, Yuki Orphanage, it was owned by a strict elderly woman named Yuki, hence the name._

_They made it to a large metal gate which they easily slipped past. Nagato huffed and slumped next to a cherry tree. "I'm tired, Pein! Can we take a break?" The maroon-haired boy, cuddled up to the tree, trying to keep away from the downpour._

_Pein sighed and concernedly glance at the sky, as much as he liked the rain, he didn't want Nagato to catch a cold but he cannot force him to trail through the heaving rain. He finally nodded and sat beside his brother._

"_Hey! Hey, you two!" The voice sounded from above them, much to Pein surprise. He tilted his head back and gazed at the sight before him, a boy roughly eleven was perch on one of the higher branches. The boy had ginger hair that was spiked in random directions._

_Light blue eyes filled with so much glee, they looked as if they could be little suns, so welcoming. His clothes were tattered and old like they were worn a lot. A girl was sitting next to him. She had navy hair, part of it in a bun with a paper rose in it, giving her a calming feel._

_Clever ashen eyes that were scrunched up into a u looked fondly at him like a mother would to at a child. A lovely smile tugged on her lips. And her denim clothes were also frayed._

_The boy jumped down, landing in a light huff. He stuck out his hand, grinned, "hiya, I'm Yahiko and that's," he directed his finger towards the navy-haired girl, "Konan, nice to meet you." _

_Pein securely shook the outstretched hand. "I am Pein and the boy next to the tree is Nagato," he introduced, throwing out a playful smile._

"_Pein, what are you doing here? Are you guys new?" Konan questioned, tipping her to the side, curiosity framing her face. Pein and Nagato shared a confused look, what did she mean by "new"? Yahiko laughed, falling to the ground in a great heap._

_The fallen boy tried to catch his breath, "you two don't know where you are. Do you?" Pein nodded, quite annoyed with the boy's cackling. This only made Yahiko laugh harder, his face was getting very red and his eyes looked like they could pop out of his head at any second._

_Konan softly sighed, soaring to the soil like a morning dove. "You are at Yuki's orphanage," Konan smiled, sounding content. Pein froze, did she say orphanage? This couldn't be right! He specially went the way opposite to any orphanages in the area._

_How could this happen? Was this some sort of trick? It had to be! Nagato could not live in an orphanage! Pein would not let this happen! Maybe since they haven't been seen by anyone other than Yahiko and Konan, they could slip out without being noticed._

_It was a long shot though, he has heard about the tough security here. It was strange that they were able to make it in, however maybe the security here was not as good as the rumors said. After all they were just rumors._

"_How do we get out?" Pein quickly asked. His eyes were narrowed in distress. Konan looked startled for a second but immediately threw it away. "The only way you're going to get out is if someone adopts you," she explained, helping the still-laughing loon up, only to be thrown down when he went into another fit of laughter._

"_But you don't get it! We don't belong in the orphanage!" the twelve-year old shouted, clutching his hands into fists. Yahiko stared at him, "does that mean you have parents?" Pein looked away as did Nagato._

_Yahiko knew what that meant and informed them, "then that means you belong here, just like everyone else that lives within these corridors."_

_Pein sighed, the look of disparaging covering his face, "could you at least help us get out of here?" Yahiko and Konan glanced at each other then Konan spoke, "no one has ever escaped and if they managed to, the guards would chase after them and kill them."_

_Pein's eyes widened, they would actually kill them if they escape, that made no sense what so ever. "I know it doesn't make sense but they do it anyway." Konan leaned into Yahiko, putting her head on his shoulder. "They did it to my older brother."_

"_So what do we do then? Is there any way at all?" the apricot-haired boy asked, trying to find any hope he could. There was no way he would be stuck here._

_Konan nodded, "when you are eighteen they let you go but I doubt you would want to be stuck here for that long." Yahiko patted Pein's back, "come on, it's not so bad! You can think of a plan tomorrow. But in the meantime, how about you guys meet our friends?"_

_Yahiko and Konan walked towards a courtyard that had cracks and moss growing on it, it looked very old. Pein followed them with Nagato close behind him._

_They followed the duo through a giant crack in the wall that was covered by a bush. "We found this a while ago, now we hang out here all the time," Yahiko explained, crawling into a big room. _

_What Pein saw surprised him; the room was actually an old library. Paintings of lions wrapped the walls, elegantly going into bookshelves. It looked like something made in the 1800__th__ century. It was simply magnificent._

_Yahiko chuckled at Pein's facial expression, "you better close your mouth before flies get caught in it and make babies." The lavender-eyed boy closed his mouth and glared. Yahiko shivered, that was one scary glare._

_Konan tried to push her friend away from Pein for she was frightened that he might hurt him. Nagato placed a hand on Konan shoulder, "you don't have to worry about Pein; he wouldn't hurt anyone without a good reason."_

_She nodded and let go of Yahiko. "Yahiko, don't you think you should gather the gang?" Konan ordered; it was defiantly not a question. The ginger-haired boy nodded and set off down one of the aisles._

_A few minutes later, he returned with several people following him. "Gang, this is Pein and Nagato. You guys can introduce yourselves," instructed Yahiko, stepping aside. _

_A boy a year old than Pein with long raven hair that was pinned into a low ponytail stepped forward, "I am Uchiha Itachi. I am thirteen, nice to meet you two." He shook Pein's and Nagato's hands. His monotone shocked Pein at first but he knew he would get used to it._

"_Oi, I'm Kisame, twelve years of age and like Itachi said, nice to meet ya!" a tall boy with light blue skin announced, bear-hugging both of them. Pein inwardly growled; he didn't like to be touch._

"_Tobi's name is Tobi and Tobi is twelve! I love you, Leader-chan and Apple-chan!" yelled a masked boy, glomming him, threaten to knock him down. '_What is it with this people and hugging?'_ he thought. Pein saw Nagato's eye slightly twitch at his new nickname. He didn't mind the nickname Leader though he guessed it would be bad to have a nickname like Apple. _

"_Yo, the fucking name's Hidan and I'm twelve, damn it." Silver hair was the first thing Pein saw, it stunned him that a twelve-year old would have that color hair but hey, he didn't judge._

"_My name is __**Zetsu, nice to**__ meet __**you and **__I'm __**twelve**__." The different voice thing was weird, '_he must have a split personality'_ thought Pein, shaking the boy's hand. A tan boy with stitches covering his body held out his hand, "I'm Kakuzu, thirteen. Do you have any money?"_

_Pein shook his head and watched in amusement as the boy slumped, going off to sit in a corner. "Deidara is the name un, I'm twelve yeah." A boy with long blonde hair shook his hand and went back in line. If the blonde didn't have a deeper voice than Konan, he would have thought he was a girl._

"_I'm Sasori and I'm twelve," a red-haired boy introduced, looking bored. Pein found that the their gang was called Akatsuki and everyone in the orphanage feared them though he didn't know why, they were great people. _

_Yahiko told him that he and his brother could stay in the library since it was abandon and no one goes there so they would be safe until they came up with a plan on how to escape. Pein decided that he was going to take the Akatsuki with him when a plan was made._

_Yahiko busted into their hideout early the next day, practically screaming. Pein grunted, "Can't you be quiet? It's eight in the morning." He was NOT a morning person; also he stayed up all night trying to come up with a plan._

"_Fine, I guess you don't want to know the AWESOME plan I came up with." Yahiko smirked when Pein bolted out of his make-shift bed and tackled him. "What is it?" Pein eagerly asked, shaking the poor boy's shoulders like a crazed man._

_Yahiko huffed, "you have to get off of me first." He did as he was told and got off of him. "Okay, I had this dream of where I was a mole and was digging then when I woke up, I thought, 'why don't we dig underneath the gate, that way the guards wouldn't know they were escaping.' So what do you think of my AWESOME Idea?"_

_Pein nodded, "that could work though I do have one problem with it." "What's the problem? I already dug the hole, all you have to do is go in it," Yahiko enlightened, holding up his shirt so Pein could see the dirt stains._

_He chuckled, sweat-dropping slightly, "the only problem I have is that you guys aren't going with us. So I'm asking you if you and the gang would like to come with us."_

_Yahiko was stunned and was only able to nod. "Great, now go it the rest," commanded Pein, throwing Yahiko into the hole/entrance. _

_He came back what seemed like seconds later with the rest of the Akatsuki on his tail, they all looked excited. Konan was the first one to talk, "do you mean it? You are really going to take us with you?" Pein nodded and got squished by an overly happy Konan and an crazy Tobi, both shouting they loved him._

"_It's no big deal. And besides, it was Yahiko's idea so GET OFF ME!" Pein was struggling to breath and thanked the heavens that they got off him to tackle Yahiko. He wasn't at all surprised when Yahiko mouthed, "You owe me BIG time."_

_They planned to escape at night when it would be harder for the guards to see and it won't risk the escape route being seen. Luckily, Kisame grew up close to the orphanage and would travel through the woods so he would be able to guide them to safety._

_Konan also said the guards only chase after you within a five mile radius. That would be used for their advantage. With both Kisame and Konan's knowledge, they would be able to escape perfectly. _

_Thunder crackled while lightning lit the sky with a ghostly glow. The heavens poured rain down, cleansing the soil with its tears. Everyone was inside, frightened of world outside their shelters, having no idea of the people sneaking through the mud, the people seeking freedom._

"_Why did it have to rain cats and dogs when we're trying to break out un?" Deidara quietly hissed, glaring out his stained clothes. Pein briefly glanced at him, "you should be thankful, if it were any other night, this wouldn't work."_

_Yahiko led the way to the cherry tree where they first met each other. The boy brushed away a shrub, showing the Akatsuki the hole he had made the night before. Nagato was the first to go into the hole for he was the smallest and also the fastest among the group._

_Nagato gave the all clear and the rest started making their way in and out of the hole. Pein stumbled when Tobi accidently kicked him, making him crash into the ground, just barely missing a bramble patch. _

"_Tobi, you almost gave us away!" Pein grumpily hissed, shaking the dirt off of his pants. Tobi pouted, looking away, if he didn't have his mask on, Pein would probably see him crying._

"_Shhh… you need to be quiet or else the guards are going to see us," warned Konan, throwing a glance at the watchtowers, they looked like ghostly mounds in the rising fog. They seemed to have luck on their side tonight; the guards haven't even noticed their presence._

_The slipped through the trees like shadows, not once making noise, it helped that the rain drowned was the only thing that could be heard by the guards in the watchtowers. _

"_Well, well, well, look what we've got here, some kids that have run too far away from their nests." The voice was mocking and cold, there was no sympathy for them. Pein turned towards the voice, growling in surprise at what he saw._

_())()()(()()()(())())()()())()()()()())()_

Me: you probably saw the * after Yahiko's saying well I put that there to tell you guys that I came up with it and I don't what someone to think I didn't

Eddie: We would like it if you reviewed and/or favorite the story and also we would like to thank MaxsunnyAK 47 and also Emoprincess98 for their reviews and niceness!

Me: O.o that is every unlike you!

Eddie: -cries- I know!


	7. A Funeral for the Sun, Part Two

Me: Hello! Thank you for voting for Itachi! He is winning! I thank you, my humble readers

Eddie: This story has been updated a day early because Yoi no Chi and I are going to go help build houses for two days, Monday and Tuesday

Me: -Glares at Eddie- we were updating early because I was happy

Eddie: Whatever

Me: Thanks to Sadistically Fantastic for being awesome and helping us with the story

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto if she did, everyone would be pandas and have AK-47s

()()()(()()()(()()(()()())())()(((()()(((())(())(())()()()()()()(()

Chapter Six

A Funeral for the Sun, Part Two

(With Pein)

Recap

"_Well, well, well, look what we've got here, some kids that have run too far away from their nests." The voice was mocking and cold, there was no sympathy for them. Pein turned towards the voice, growling in surprise at what he saw._

End of recap

_A man with spiked ember hair, coal eyes and black clothes was the first thing Pein saw. When he looked closer, he saw that it was Iwao, the murderer that his mother kept in their house, the reason his parents were dead._

_Iwao smirked when he caught sight of Pein and Nagato. "It seems that you have survived but unfortunately you will not live this time." The man pulled out two swords._

_He flung one at the Akatsuki, "the one who's leader shall fight me and if your leader can scar me, I'll let you live but if I wound him, I will kill you."_

_Everyone glanced at each other nervously, they didn't know a thing about sword fighting and even if they did, Iwao was a full-grown adult whilst the Akatsuki were merely the ages of eleven, twelve and thirteen, he could easily butcher them. _

_Kisame shakily raised his hand, "I have some sword training but I'm used to big heavy ones not this." He glanced at the sword that was sticking out of the ground. Yahiko nodded in understanding, "what about you, Hidan? You are a follower of a god that's uses a lot of violence."_

_Hidan glared at him. "I use fucking knifes and spikes not a damn sword!" Hidan huffed and folded his arms over each other. Pein sighed, staring off into the abyss known to others as the sky, '_I'm the only choice_.' He rose from his sitting place and strongly picked up the laying sword._

_His friends gasped as he pointed the weapon at their enemy. "I'm not going to sit around and wait to die while my friends are endangered! I'm going fight until my limps are cut off and even then I probably will keep fighting until you are deposed of," crossly barked Pein, glaring._

_Iwao laughed, "You got guts, kid. I will be thrilled when I get to see them lying on the floor." Pein continued to glare at the man, not saying a word. _

"_As much as I'd like to carry on with our wonderful conversation, I think it's about time we wrapped things up." Iwao charged swiftly at Pein, the boy only had time to dodge and counterattack which Iwao blocked. _

_They quickly parted from each other only to run back together for another round. Iwao tried slashing Pein's throat but he ducked before the blade hit him, cutting off a tip of his hair. He swiped his leg under the man, making Iwao stumble for a mere second then he straightened out._

_Their swords clashed against one another, the blades dying for a chance to spill their enemy's blood. Iwao smirked and heaved his sword, pushing Pein to the ground. He barely dodged as the murderer rammed his weapon towards him._

_Iwao grunted, darting at of the way of the boy's sword that almost stabbed him. "You're good, boy. But still not quite good enough to live," the man advised, hurtling himself at Pein. Pein panted, he might be used to this but it was usually against his father and he was not as fast as the man before him._

_Their swords clashed again but this time, Pein had a plan, he leaped over Iwao and slashed his face before the man had a chance to get him. Blood poured from Iwao's skull as the man guffawed. _

"_I'll keep to my promise, kid. I'll let you live but remember this, I'll be back, in the shadows, in windows, in every air you breath for I, Iwao will not be defeated by anyone. I will get my revenge. I'm not going to rest until I feel your blood on my hands." He disappeared in the mist, leaving behind his eerie fading laugh._

"_Well you are going to have to wait awhile for that," the apricot-haired boy mumbled, letting out an uncaring yawn. The rest of the gang ran to him, their silent cheers filling the humid air. Yahiko gave him a slap on the back, "why didn't you tell us you could fight like that?"_

_Pein shrugged, "you never asked." He glanced at his brother; he was asleep on Kisame's back. How he could rest at a time like this was beyond him. Yahiko grinned, he has a perfect idea. _

"_We should become a gang, you know, like the ones you see on TV but instead of trying to gain personal desires; we could try to stop this world of hatred. We will make peace by becoming the most dangerous people on the plant that way no one would dare try to terrorize us and make a war. With us if they try to knock down the pillar of peace, they will be dead." _

_Yahiko went silent, giving the others time to think. Pein was the first to speak about the idea, "I believe it could work but if we're going to be a gang, one of us is going to have to be the leader." _

_The other nodded in agreement at what Pein said. "I think Yahiko should do it," Pein informed, smiling at the image of his best friend leading them into battle, giving them courage to destroy their enemies._

_Yahiko shook his head, "I was useless tonight. I am simply unfit to be the leader of our gang. You should have someone who has a heart of steal, someone who can look his enemy in the eye and feel no fear, someone who can call upon the demons of hell and have them fight for him, someone like Pein." Yahiko paused for a second then continued,_

"_He was the only one who didn't get the least bit frightened when Iwao wanted to fight. Pein, you were the only one who had the guts to stand up to Iwao and fight him even if it meant losing your life. It didn't matter to you as long as you lost it while defending your friends." Yahiko finished with a bright grin of his face._

_Pein turned to the others, wondering if they felt the same way Yahiko did. Much to his surprise, the others were nodding and smiling. "I think he would be the right choice also! All in favor of Pein being leader raise your hand." Konan smiled softly at Pein, she looked like she could see the future behind her sharp ashen eyes._

End of flashback

Pein rubbed his temples trying to ease the pain, the pain that was eating him apart. He could feel himself slipping into darkness even as hard as he tried to run away from it, it would keep coming after him with its sickly clutches, just waiting for a chance for him to stop running, a chance to snatch all that is precious to him.

His soul was tattered but he was sure as hell that he would not go into the darkness. Yahiko would be very disappointed if he did. '_Yahiko, why did you have to leave at a time when the world has fallen into darkness_?'

He ran his hand through his apricot locks. Pein wished it would go away but he knew it wouldn't. If he was going to get past this, he was going to have to face the darkness instead of running away from it.

He watched emotionlessly at the blazing pile of dead ROOT members, they were foolish to think Danzo could lead them to power; all he led them to was death.

The air was filled with the smell of burning flesh, threatening to consume his lungs with its unbearable scent. Pein let out a small cough, throwing Sakura a quick glance, how she could stand to be so close to the fire and not cringe was beyond him.

(With Sakura)

Sakura warily gazed at Pein, he was awfully quiet. He just kept picking up corpses with a distant expression on his face. He must be in deep thought, she deemed for she would probably do the same thing if her brother died.

She swiftly turned around when she felt a hand on her back. "Don't worry, **he's all** right," notified Zetsu, grinning widely at her, revealing blood-soaked teeth. Sakura nodded, briefly remembering Pein telling her the he was a cannibal.

She wanted to tell Pein that everything was alright and Yahiko's death was just a misfortune. But that was just the way life was, never staying forever but always fleeting like the spilt second a firework soars through the air, shining brightly and wonderfully but quickly fades.

That was life, one second you're alive and the next second you are six-feet under the ground. For from dust you were made and to dust you will return. There was no way to avoid it though she believes Yahiko's death was not meant to be.

It didn't make sense, Yahiko could have easily evaded Danzo's attack but he didn't. She has noticed something was distracting him, something important. Sakura recalled the way he kept looking over at Konan every few seconds; maybe she'll know the answer to her question.

The rosette gave a silent nod to Zetsu, telling him to start the fire. She stared as a giant blaze consumed the bodies, they were such foolish people. Sakura let out a soft chuckle; they were so simple to kill. They put to shame gang members.

A sharp pain flashed through her head like bullets continuously being shot into it. She fell down to her knees clutching her head, all she could think about was blood, the blood she spilled, the blood mother made her spill.

All the memories she locked up awakened from their heavily guarded steal cages and haunted her with blood of the wicked. "_Sakura, kill him_!" She heard the voice of the demon of humans, her mother. Sakura remembered that time well, the monster was trying to make her kill her father.

Flashback

_Moonlight trickled through the forest, lifeless and cold. Mist twisted in and out of the trees' smooth trunks, pale as the bones that lay beneath a wise cherry tree. Its branches soared into the air like it was trying to reach the starless sky._

_All was quiet, not even the owls that lived in the trees made noise. Silent, silent was the death that Sakura wanted, silent and peaceful. She was sitting next to her father like every other night but this night was different, her mother was standing before them with a gun, a __SD40 pistol she believed._

_Her mother had a crazed glint in her hard hazel eyes. The rosette was frightened, she knew mother was scary and mean but she would still allow her to visit her father every night. _

_Her father was the nicest person in the world; he always said that one day they were going to escape and live in peace, just him, Naruto and her. "Sakura," her mother started with that sickly sweet voice of hers. "What are you doing here?"_

_She was confused; her mother knew that she always goes here. Sakura answered with a toothy grin, "I'm with daddy! And looked what we found! Bones, they look human too!" She carried her four year-old innocence on her sleeve._

_The rosette didn't seem to notice her father place a protective arm around her while glaring at his wife. "Kasumi, why did you do it?" asked father, glancing towards the bones; he seemed to know who it was also._

_The woman in front of him laughed, it was sickening and filled with ice. "Mamoru, you know all who disobey me shall die even if it is my own brother." Sakura sucked in the cold air, Uncle Kaede__was dead? _

_This couldn't be right! Uncle Kaede was always nice to mother, he would have never disobeyed her. Suddenly, mother threw a sword at Sakura. It landed in front of her. She was alarmed by this and jumped into the safety of her father's arms._

"_Sakura, kill him! If you want to live kill him right now or you'll both have your heads blown off," menaced the crazed woman, her eyes had a sadistic spark to them._

_Sakura looked at her father, pleading on what she should do. "Sakura listen closely," Mamoru whispered, a dead serious expression painted on his face. "Sakura, I want you to kill me." She nodded. "And remember, sweetie, I will always love you. Do not turn towards hatred or you will end up like your mother." _

_The rosette jiggled her head and picked up the sword. "Forgive me, father but I can't stay away from hatred," she murmured as her father fell to the ground, dead._

End of Flashback

(With Pein)

Pein ran to Sakura's side, she was clutching her head on her knees. It didn't make sense, one moment she's fine then the next moment she's on the floor with blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Zetsu, call Tobi and tell him he needs to hurry up! We have to go to the hospital," Pein ordered, not sparing the jade-haired teen a glance, he was too busy making sure Sakura was okay.

Zetsu nodded and rushed to do what was ordered. Tobi came in a matter of seconds, crashing the van into the warehouse. "Let's go!" Pein quickly but gently picked up Sakura and ran towards the vehicle. He placed her in the back and pushed the door closed.

"Drive."

(With Sakura)

(Sakura's point of view)

Everything was dark and cold. The air I breathed felt like stone, hard and frozen. I would walk and walk, hoping to see light. It was strange that I would seek it but ever since Pein has come into my life, I've been craving it, wanting it to stay forever on my skin.

To feel the heat it gives instead of the chilled touch of moonlight. I softly chuckle, he was like day and I was like night, we were different yet the same. We yearn for a something else, something unlike we have ever had before.

Our paths are hazed and alone but soon, they would entwine. I smiled; Sayomi couldn't even image the love I now hold.

Suddenly, streaks of blood appeared in front of me, spelling out the words, you will pay. I was not frightened; mother was dead even if she somehow turned into a ghost instead of going to the place she belonged she would not be able to hurt me.

It was a matter of me being alive and her being dead, we were not on the same dimension. Even when I die, she could not harm me; the gods will most likely have me in their favor and put me in heaven. Hell was the place she would be and I, her killer would not suffer the same sentence.

It was odd; I didn't feel anything, not the icy air that hung around me or even my heart running blood through my veins. I was numb.

A light showed ahead, trying to lead me out but I didn't want to; I didn't want to go where the light would lead me.

I froze, lightning seemed to come out of nowhere and sting me. My head was light; I couldn't push my eyelids back up. "Damn it." I fell to the metal ground.

"Saakuuraa!"

(()(()((())()(()(()()))(()()()()()()()()(()((()()()()()()()()())(

Me: I decided to end the chapter here that means we are going on to chapter seven and a funeral for the sun part three

Eddie: -Sighs- hurry up with Yahiko's funeral already!

Me: -Ignores Eddie- sorry if this chapter sucks!


	8. AN

Oi my faithful readers,

I'm sorry for not updating for almost two months . I'm going to update soon and the chapter is going to be longer than the rest (insert clapping here). I'm trying to alter my writing-style because when I reread Whisper in the Dark, I found a lot of mistakes as well as sentences that didn't need to be there. I want you all to enjoy this story and not wonder: "what the hell is up with this crap?" What I'm working on is changing the chapters (somewhat) and making them better. I'm most likely going to add more chapters before Yahiko's death.

I found that Pein and Sakura shouldn't fall in love with each other quickly (I'm so used to writing one-shots that I forgot this fact). I mean come one, they have only unknown each other for three days and on the first day Pein thinks she should join the Akatsuki. Isn't that very out of character? Yes, it is. Pein and Sakura-do to their past- are weary of the other at first but as time progresses, they learn to trust and love.

I'm going to make this story enhance for your entertainment. I'm sorry for taking up your time in reading the story and this author's note but I hope I can repay you guys with putting my entire energy and the strength of my imagination in to this story and craft it into something that you will take pleasure in reading. If there are any questions you would like me to answer or if you have any ideas on making this story appeal to you, please let me know by review or by PMing me! I would be grateful for your opinion, good or bad. Again, I'm so sorry! –Bows-

On Friday, August 13, I'm going to change the prologue and a week after that, the first chapter and so on. To tell when I have change it there will be a "redone" after the name of the chapter. Thanks again for your faithfulness. =D

I would like to take the time to show my appreciation to all who reviewed, favorite and/or alerted,

MaxsunnyAK 47

SakuraXAkatsuki

Emoprincess98

Jo and Booker

Animefan3250

Hell's demon butterfly

ItaXalex

Jackie-chan1230

Justice Reeps

Lady Comare

Sailor Silver Cosmos

Sakuraluver1215

Shadow-the-hedgehog-247

SweetScarlett97

Tenshi no Sakura

xxEmoxTwilighterxx

Angels Cry Tears of Blood

Deadlyblossom-2995

EvilChildGenius

ProBowler

Rosepuppy

SKY-PIRATE THEIVE

Thanks you guys =D!


	9. A Funeral for the Sun, Part Three

Me: Sorry for the wait, folks!

Eddie: We've been busy…

Me: Aren't you going to tell them why?

Eddie: -Glares- it's personal

Me: -Eye roll- Eddie was in the hospital because he broke his-gets knocked out-

Eddie: -Kicks Yoi no Chi to the side- Yoi no Chi doesn't own Naruto or the right to say SOMETHING that's not the readers' business

()())()(()(())()()())())()(()())()(()()()())()())()()()(()(()(())(()()())()(()(())()())

Chapter Seven

A Funeral for the Sun, Part Three

No point of view

(With Pein)

The lights flickered every time a person would pass below it, Pein found that out an hour ago. The hours would come and go like the waves on the sand. He couldn't think straight, his mind was clouded with swirls of emotions, some he never knew he even had.

No one tried to talk to him even if they had, he wouldn't have heard it; all of his attention was on the woman lying in the room across from him. All of the Akatsuki was there… well except for one; Yahiko was no longer amongst the living.

But Pein knew that he was there, watching over them, making sure Sakura was safe. The doctors won't tell them what happened to the beautiful rosette; they probably don't know or possibly don't care.

It was cruel, the way these doctors were supposed to care and heal their patents but the doctors in this damned hospital do not. The whole place was silent besides for the clicking sound of the nurses' heels.

For once, Naruto and Hidan weren't fighting; the two of them were just gazing blankly at the door like everyone else. It has been a hard and unbearable day, first that bastard Danzo had to kill Yahiko and then Sakura was put in the hospital for unknown reasons. What a hell of a day.

It was pass midnight; no one slept or even moved. Dawn was arriving faster than the bullets in his gun. Finally, Sakura's door opened revealing a woman around the age of twenty.

Her hair that was darker than the night-sky was pushed up into a messy but neat bun and her dark eyes held worry along with warmth of a mother unlike the other doctors.

Her white coat swayed softly as she walked towards the gang. Everyone shot up immediately, catching the doctor by surprise. "Are you here to see Ishikawa Sakura?" the woman asked, looking curiously at them.

"Yes we are, Miss…" Pein glanced at her nametag, "Hotaru." His voice was like silk, soft but underneath that softness and peacefulness, he was worried and scared, was Sakura alright? Was she alive…?

Hotaru's face had a tint of blush on it. "Is Sakura-chan alright?" Naruto practically yelled, shaking the poor woman. "Naruto-bastard, let her fucking go or she won't be able to damn speak, you damn shit-headed asshole," told Hidan, glaring.

The blonde let the doctor go and stepped back. He opened his mouth but closed it when Pein shot him a warning glare. "Sakura-sama has had a nervous breakdown and will recover shortly." Pein let the information sink in, she was going to be okay.

"It is unusual for a sixteen-year old to get them. Those undergoing high levels of stress, for example after the death of a parent, spouse, or child, or who have been through a messy divorce are more likely to have a "nervous breakdown" if they are predisposed toward certain mental illnesses." The woman paused briefly, sinking in air for her next round of words.

"As well, even those who do not have a predisposition toward mental illness can have a nervous breakdown if they suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder. We couldn't find anything in her records that might suggest any mental disorders or her having a nervous breakdown before." She stopped for breath again then hurried back to speaking.

"Unfortunately, her records are very small, it seems as though she hasn't had a check-up since she was four. So we checked her body for any sign of abuse and what we found surprised us, she has multiple scars across her back, chest, legs and arms. They are about four-plus years old and deep." Hotaru held out pictures of the scars, showing them how bad they were.

Pein looked at Naruto, just what has they been through? "You can visit her if you want," informed Hotaru, pushing Sakura's door open. "But only one at a time, she's very weak right now and the last thing she needs is a lot of people surrounding her."

Pein nodded. "Konan, you go first." The denim-haired woman dipped her head and strolled inside.

(With Sakura)

(Sakura's point of view)

Beep

Beep

Beep

What is that noise? Where am I? I winced, trying to open my eyes but it was like they were glued shut. I forced them open; I wanted to see light instead of the darkness that lay behind my eyelids. "Ah, you are awake, Sakura-sama," a voice exclaimed.

"Who are you?" I demanded, glaring at my blurred vision. "Oh, I'm no one you need to worry about, Sa-ku-ra." The voice let my name roll of its tongue like a plague. I shivered; it reminded me of what mother would do.

"I'm in an unknown place with someone I can't even see, I think I have the right to know who you are," I hissed, I was in no mood for mind games. The person chuckled, it was smooth and cold. "I'm Hotaru and you are in Konoha's greatest hospital, Golden Thorn."

"Your friends are very concerned for you, you had a nervous breakdown, amore," explained another voice, this one sounding sweet like honey but I could tell it was false, no one could have such a warm honey-like voice without some sort of evilness hiding within them.

"We would like to know why you had such a giant breakdown such as yours as we search your body for any sign of abuse and were very shocked at what we found; you have multiple scars running throughout your person but you most likely already know that," Hotaru enlightened me, I could hear her grin, it was sickening.

"I'll go tell your friends you are alright and they can visit you now. Gina, leave before they come in, you don't want to be caught by them or you would be better off dead," giggled Hotaru, walking out of the room.

I heard the woman, Gina, stroll somewhere towards my right side then disappear. My vision finally cleared. '_It's about damn time_,' I thought, studying the room around me. It was an average hospital room with white walls and an old TV.

What first trapped my glaze was a sleek ebony-wood closet; it had beautiful carved designs covering the sides and the front. It was pushed up against one of the plain walls on my right.

The hospital door creaked; I swiftly got in a fighting stance, briefly I wondered where they put my guns. Though I didn't need them, I could take on an army of ANBU and not tire nor break stride. The door opened all the way, revealing short navy hair and sharp ashen eyes stained with sorry and guilt.

(With Konan)

Konan strolled into Sakura's room. She was a little scared, what if she didn't want to see her? What if she blames her for her breakdown? A long line of questions ran through her head, all frightening her more and more.

The navy -haired teen didn't want to lose her best friend especially since her lover just died. "H-hello Sakura." She tried to make her voice happy and inviting but she knew the rosette would see through it.

"Konan, what's wrong?" the rosette strongly asked, her emerald eyes analyzing her like she could see into the deepest depths of her soul. The question shouldn't have stung her but it did, throwing her into the comforting arms of the other woman.

Her cries were loud and quick. She wanted to scream out all the pain, all the regret, all her soul and forget all that she has lost and all that she has won but she knew she couldn't, she couldn't escape from herself, Yahiko wouldn't like that.

Sakura rubbed her back softly and hummed. The tune was chilling but it soothed Konan until her once frantic sobs became no more. "It's okay," the rosette eased, making her feel like she was young again and her mother was telling her not to cry after she fell and got a scratch.

"Konan…" Sakura lifted her chin, making her look into emerald orbs, they were fierce and intense. "You can tell me what's wrong; you don't have to keep your emotions bottled up. It is not healthy."

Konan nodded, trying to make her voice steady. "It's my fault, Sakura." She got a curious look from the rosette.

"It's my fault Yahiko died. Three days ago I found out I was two months pregnant and I told Yahiko last night a little before the battle with ROOT. I wanted to keep it a secret until after but I couldn't hold it in and it sort of slipped. He couldn't think straight, I saw him keep looking at me and that's when Danzo shot his leg and killed him."

(With Sakura)

Sakura watched Konan practically flew into her arms, she was crying heavily. She didn't know how to comfort someone but she knew she had to try if she wanted to know the truth.

For a moment, she recalled the book about emotions and friendship: "_To insure that you and another person are friends, soothe them when they are sad or mad. It will show that you care about them even though you have a hard time saying and/or showing it._"

The rosette glanced down at her friend, she did seem sad. She remembered her father would always rub her back and hum when she was frightened. It was best to try it.

She stroked Konan's back and hummed the only song she knew, the one father made, one that could never be lost in this world of sorrow.

"It's okay," she soothed, trying to be like a mother who was calming her child after they fell and it worked, Konan's cries were ceasing.

"Konan…" She lifted her best friend's chin, showing her eyes, they held the strength of a thousand of souls preparing for battle against the darkness. "You can tell me what's wrong; you don't have to keep your emotions bottled up. It's not health."

Konan slowly nodded, waiting a little while to talk; most likely she was trying to make her voice not crack. "It's my fault." Tears threatened to break through the navy-haired teen's ashen eyes.

Sakura didn't know what she meant by it was her fault. Was she saying it was her fault she had a nervous breakdown or was she talking about Yahiko's death?

She watched silently as Konan poured her heart. _'So it was true, something was distracting Yahiko_,' she thought, rubbing her friend's back again. Sakura wrapped an arm around Konan; she tried to be a safety for her. The rosette was probably the first person she told about what happened.

It was strange to feel these emotions, love, caring, kindness, what had she done to feel this way? Did she even have the right? She didn't think so.

"Konan, not to be rude or anything but I think your turn is over, let someone else visit," told Sakura, gently lifting her friend off the bed and setting her on the floor. Konan dipped her head and strolled over to the door.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. Thank you for everything," the teen smiled before opening the door and left.

(With Pein)

'_What's taking so long? Konan was supposed to be done two minutes ago_.' Pein paced from the lobby chairs to Sakura's door and back. He needed to see her; he needed to know she was fine.

He ran his hand through his apricot hair; these emotions were just too confusing for him to understand. He couldn't tell anyone about them; the only one he would tell was Yahiko and Yahiko was currently in a funeral house.

His inner musing stopped when he heard the faint click of a door shutting. He turned, finding Konan strolling over to him.

The navy-haired woman looked tired but her eyes seemed livelier than when he last saw her. "Sorry for taking too long, I just needed to tell her something," Konan explained, sitting down. Pein shot her a confused glance but decided not to pry her.

He hurriedly went to Sakura's door, pausing for a second to calm his nerves. Gradually, he pushed the door open. "Sakura?" he whispered, treading his way in, shutting the door behind him.

Pein froze for a half an second and tried to hold in his laughter. For someone who was supposed to be one of the best killers in the world this was kind of pathetic, Sakura was stuck in a closet, upside-down with a pistol (a SIG P226 to be exact) in one hand and the other was crutch into a fist.

She was glaring at a stuffed rabbit that was lying on the ground next to her with a bullet through its head. "Must I ask?" Pein chuckled, helping her out. Once Sakura was on her feet and dusted herself off, she went over to the hospital bed and sat down.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" Pein asked, sitting next to the rosette. Sakura's face was flushed like she had searched the entire world for something and couldn't find it and the apricot-haired teen was curious as to why.

She sighed. "Fine, I was trying to find the passage way that Gina went through and when I opened up the closet, a rabid rabbit attacked me so I shot it and then when I walked in, I got strung up because I set off a trap then you came in."

Pein tensed, did she say Gina? She couldn't be talking about the same Gina; Deidara had killed her years ago, he saw the blonde shoot her right in the middle of the head, there was no way she could take a bullet to the head and still walk amongst the living.

Sakura must have noticed his sudden lack of movement for she asked: "do you know her?" Pein nodded. "I once knew a woman by the same name but she died at Deidara's hands a couple years back."

"Well, I'd like to know more about this Gina," Sakura pressed. Elegantly she placed her elbows on her knees and folded her hands together. Her sharp emerald eyes stared at him; they sort of reminded him of a cat waiting for its prey.

They both remained silent, waiting for the other to crack and tell the other one what they wanted to hear. Pein knew he wasn't going to win but hell, who ever said you couldn't try?

Emerald clashed with lavender, both sharpen to slaughter. A battle was moving throughout their minds, trying to break the other but neither side was willing to lose. The minutes slipped past into the never-ending pool of the abyss.

Neither Pein nor Sakura wearied; still they gazed at one another. Pein was impressed that the rosette hasn't lost yet but she was the daughter of Kasumi Ishikawa.

Outside, lightning skipped through the sky and thunder roared, shaking the earth. Rain splashed to the ground like a never-ending trail of bullets.

It wasn't much different than inside the small hospital room. Sakura was like lightning, swift and silent and Pein was like thunder, strong and brave. They both fought for the same thing but were against the other.

Pein inwardly sighed, if he was going to get some answers, he's going to have to talk first. "Fine," Pein started off, earning the attention of the rosette across from him.

"Gina was part of the Akatsuki two years ago but she turned out to be a spy so we came up with a plan to get rid of her. When Zetsu and she were on a mission, we ambushed her. The plan worked and her life was ended with a simple shot to the head."

Pein didn't like talking about Gina, she fooled him, she fooled everyone and when someone tricks his family, they will die whether it was by him or by someone else but either way, they would die.

"Now, tell me about the Gina you know," Pein commanded, he just wanted this to be done and get it behind them.

Sakura was silent. Pein was about to tell her again when she spoke. "I didn't see her cause my eyesight was blurred but I could recognize her voice anywhere, it was like ice but coated with sugar and with a bit of an Italian accent. She also had a charm about her like you wanted to do anything she asked and tell her your deepest secret. Does that sound like your Gina?"

Pein stiffed, it couldn't be possible! Gina was dead and the dead can't be amongst the living. This was too confusing. "_Oh don't act so surprised, Pietro. You knew that I wasn't dead and you said nothing. Now it's time to pay the price for your silence_."

Pein never felt the slightest bit of fear before but hearing her voice again, her toxic sugared voice, struck a fear in him. She was the one who could always get under his skin. She was the one who could make him fall to his knees. She was the one who could make an ice-cold man like him melt. She was the one who he once fell in love with.

If only he could have seen past her façade instead of looking right at it and been fooled. The past was supposed to be filled with memories one enjoys but he did not enjoy it. He had made mistakes, one of which that was too powerful to forgive.

_Two years ago_

_Pein strolled down the sidewalk. Irritably, he kicked a pebble, sending it flying into traffic. Today was not a good day for him. First, one of Danzo's gang tried to kill him in his sleep and he does NOT like to be woken up by some jackass just because he was the leader of a gang. _

_Secondly, the jackass wouldn't die quick enough and kept whining about how he can't die 'cause he has a family like the teen give a shit anyway. Thirdly, Deidara and Sasori wouldn't stop fighting about their opinions about the true meaning of art. _

_And finally, Itachi's car broke down so they have to walk to school which he doesn't want to go there in the first place but Konan said that it there was free food and she didn't have to cook it so basically, he is doing it for the free food. _

"_Look out!" someone shouted from behind. Pein turned his head to see why only to have a person crash into him. He stumbled but did not fall. '_Just when I thought it wouldn't get any worse_.' The person clung to him to come from falling. "Oh! I'm so sorry, amore!" the person apologized, backing away from him._

_Pein only grunted in response. Tobi ran towards him and placed himself in between Pein and the offender. "Leader-chan, Leader-chan! Is Leader-chan alright? Does Leader-chan want Tobi to get rid of Donkey-chan?" Tobi whined, glaring behind his mask. The apricot-haired teen sighed. "I'm fine, Tobi. It was merely an accident." _

_Tobi ignored Pein and did not move from his position. The masked teenager, being two inches taller than Pein, blocked his view of the person but he could tell it was a woman when she apologized to him. _

"_**What**__.__** The**__.__** Hell. **__Was Donkey-chan __**fucking**__ thinking when Donkey-chan slammed into Leader-chan?" Tobi coldly questioned, Madara slipping in. Pein sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It is okay, Madara, there's no need for you to be here." It would be bad if Madara came all the way out and there was no way, Pein was going to clean up bodies today._

_Tobi turned his head, a crimson eye glowing behind his mask. "Alright but keep Tobi by, there's something about this girl that I don't like. Something dark lies behind blue eyes, Pein, something that cannot be trusted," Madara warned. Pein nodded as the crimson eye faded into ebony._

"_Sorry, Leader-chan," Tobi asked for forgiveness, stepping aside. "It is okay, Madara already explaine-" The teen stopped in midsentence as a gorgeous woman appeared. Long dark chocolate locks flowed like ribbons in the breeze. Royal blue eyes filled to the brim with good humor and kindness. The woman was wearing a black and gray stripped hoodie that showed off her large chest, gray skinny jeans and checkered blue vans. A loose helmet hung on her head while her eyebrow ring glinted. _

_She was as tan as the sun. She didn't look Japanese, in fact, she looked Italian. "Heya, the name's Gina, Pietro," she announced with an outstretched hand. Pein shook it, "I'm Pein." Gina's eyes widened. "Pein? Why would someone name their child Pein, Pietro?" the brunette questioned with a raise of her slender eyebrow._

_Pein rolled his eyes. "I could ask you the same thing, you are Italian yet you have a Japanese name." The woman netted her brows together as she protested with annoyance, "I do not have a Japanese name." Pein snorted, "Gina means silvery in Japanese."_

"_Well, in Italian, Gina is short for Luigina which means famous warrior, Pietro," stated Gina with a smirk. It grew when Pein held a tint of scarlet on his checks. "Do not worry, Pietro, I forgive you for your foolishness." _

_Pein growled, "I do not need your forgiveness and what's with you calling me Pietro?" He folded his arms over his chest as he waited for an answer. "Pietro means stone, I call you that because your body is a hell of a lot hard," Gina told, rubbing her nose._

_Time skip, three months later_

"_So what was the mission again, Silvano?" Gina asked her tall partner while playing with her robe. "__**Capture a **__spy," Zetsu replied, glancing at the woman. "Riiiggghhhttt, I'm going to need more information than that like why we are walking through the forest instead of going there in a, I don't know maybe a car!" the Italian huffed._

_She tried to kick a root but failed and fell. "If you can't tell, Silvano, I'm not from the forest like you are." Gina stumbled to pick herself up. "If we __**went by car, we**__ would be found __**so we are walking to**__ the spy's hideout," the man finally explained, hopping out of the way as an arrow hit the tree behind him._

"_It appears, my dear __**Gina, we have**__ been found." Gina grumbled at their mad luck and pulled out her gun (a simple SIG P229). Her back leaned into an oak, capturing and mixing with its shadow. Skimming the surrounding forest, she saw a branch crunch and fired at it._

_She sighed in relief when ravens flew out of the tree. "One, two, we're coming for you," a voice sang hauntingly from her left. Gina pulled her trigger and shot at it but the bullets hit open air. "Three, four, better watch your back," this time a different voice spoke and on her right. _

_Doing the same thing as before, she shot at the voice only to have it hit nothing. "Five, six, get a shield," sang another voice from behind her. Frighten, Gina shelled some of her ammunition but hit the oak. This time, the voice started above her, "seven, eight, better get what you lack." _

_The woman glared; there was nothing that she lacked in. She looked down, her breast standing a good foot outwards; yes she defiantly did not lack cleavage. "Nine, ten, never breathe again!" all the voices shouted at once. All of a sudden, thousands of bullets jetted at Gina._

_Quicker than lightning, the teen dodged the shells with flips and twirls all while laughing. "This is fun," Gina grinned like a fox. Happily, she spun through the air like a swan. "But it would be more fun if all of you would show yourselves."_

_There was some rustling and hushed whispers then, Kisame appeared. "Oh, Ponzio," Gina started with a clap of her hands, "you are always the first to come out. Now, Ponzio, why have you betrayed me?" _

_Kisame glared. "I believe you betrayed us first, Gina." Gina tilted her head to the side in innocence as she cocked her gun. "Oh, Ponzio, I do not know what you are talking about." She grinned as she pulled the trigger. Nothing happened._

_The Italian frowned, she was out of bullets. Kisame smirked, "and so the mighty falls." Abruptly, Gina dropped to the ground in pain, her left leg stinging. Pein stepped out from his hiding space, his gun drawn. "Goodbye, Gina." She laughed manically, "alas, Pietro, this is not goodbye; it is merely a beginning of long war." _

_Pein give her a fixed glare. The teen gave light nod to Deidara and the blonde fired. Before the shell connected, Gina smiled, "The price to pay for your foolishness is death, Pietro."_

Present time

'_No. You are going to pay for cheating death_.'

"Pein, are you coming?" sounded Sakura's voice. Pein blinked and nodded. He tried briefly to remember where it was they were going but quickly stopped when he saw the rosette climb into the closet. He sighed, this was insane.

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()())()()()((()()()())()()()()()()()(()(()

Me: Ah, it feels nice to finally finish this chappie

Eddie: Yeah

Me: Oh, and before you go off this page, maybe you'd like to know Gina's names for the Akatsuki and the meanings:

Pein= Pietro "Stone."

Nagato= Rufina "Red-haired."

Yahiko= Sansone "Like the sun."

Konan= Angiola "Angel messenger."

Zetsu= Silvano "From the forest."

Tobi= Emilio "Rival."

Kisame= Ponzio "Seaman."

Itachi= Tacito "Mute or silent."

Sasori= Costazo "Steadfast."

Deidara= Flavio "Yellow hair."

Kakuzu= Dario "Wealthy."

Hidan= Saintino "Little saint." Or Ambrogino "Little Immortal one."


	10. A Funeral for the Sun, Part Four

Me: Hello! I know it has been a while since I updated and I'm sorry for that. This chapter took longer cuz I got stuck on some parts

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto or the world bubblegum®.

()()())()())()(()()()(())()())())())(()(()()())()(())()())(()())(()()()())(()

Recap

'_No. You are going to pay for cheating death_.'

"_Pein, are you coming?" sounded Sakura's voice. Pein blinked and nodded. He tried briefly to remember where it was they were going but quickly stopped when he saw the rosette climb into the closet. He sighed, this was insane._

Chapter Eight

A Funeral for the Sun, Part Four

No Point of View

(With Pein)

It was black, everything was consumed with darkness. Only the small flicker of the lights behind them was to be seen. The walls pushed against Pein; all parts of his body screamed at him to move but there was nowhere to go to. He was already uncomfortably squashed with his back alongside the door (that somehow locked) and his front side touching Sakura.

Pein smirked, nothing like rattling her up a little. "Is this why you wanted be to go in the closet with you? To feel me up?"

Sakura glanced back, her face not showing embarrassment but instead smugness. "If I wanted to "feel you up" I would have done it already."

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Then of course how do I know that you are not trying to rape me?"

Sakura stared at him. "Well," she started with a shrug, "you can't but if I were trying to rape you I wouldn't do it in some weird ass closet."

Pein nodded mutely, she did have a point there. He could not help but think of Sakura's petite body against his. Oh how fantastic it felt, to feel it. No, the last thing he needed right now was to think about that.

He just met her several days ago, these feelings were unnatural; they were not welcomed in his mind. Sakura, Sakura was like a poison, if he even had a little taste of it he would want more and more then eventually it would devour him until nothing but darkness was his soul.

He had seen it before, the power of these feelings taking over someone that was why Yahiko was dead. He died not because he was weak but because of worry. He was too worried about Konan that he was not paying attention to his enemy and now he is forever lost in the sea of the dead, the abyss.

Pein was not an idiot by any means, he had notice the way Konan has been "waddling" in a sense. The auburn-haired man knew for a fact that his long time friend was pregnant, him finding the positive pregnancy test in the bathroom proved his theory.

The teen, always being the leader, confronted Konan about her "issue" and pleaded her not to go to the meeting with ROOT but Konan, always being the stubborn one, decided to go anyway. It would seem that Yahiko somehow figured out that she was pregnant during the time Pein talked to her and when they left.

These feelings were nothing but nonsense, nonsense that gets you killed. He cannot have them; he was going to be the sovereign of the new world. His plans did not have fall-in-love-with-a-girl-I-just-met in it.

Reality reared its head when Sakura's elbow accidently hit him in the stomach. Pein coughed, she had a hard elbow.

Quickly, Sakura turned her head to apologize only to have Pein's face right where hers was headed. Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips smacked into each other making a slapping sound.

Every part of Pein's body was frozen. He felt like he was made of stone, just standing there for eternity. Time seemed to slow as the two teens stared at each other with a mixture of shock and fear. Hope was somewhere in the mix but it was too embedded in it that you would never find it.

Pein searched Sakura's eyes for a moment before regaining himself and moving his mouth away from her. He uttered an apology.

Sakura nodded, her eyes going back to their usual indifferent gaze. "There's no reason to apologize, it was my fault." Her voice held a small amount of guilt in them.

Pein briefly wondered if she regretted the kiss. It made him somewhat gloomy to think of that hypothesis.

"Aha."

The teen glanced at the petite woman in front of him. She found a latch at the back of the closet and shoved it opened.

(With Sakura)

Sakura couldn't think straight, the accidental kiss replaying over and over again in her mind. Stop, she needed to stop thinking about it. '_It's not like I have never kissed someone before_!' she thought irritably to herself.

She was furious with herself; why should she be hung up on something that was never going to happen? It did not make any sense!

The rosette led Pein into the hole in the back of the closet. A burst of cool air pushed past her. '_How eerie_…'

She stepped down, seeing that there was a two foot drop. "Follow me," she commanded quietly, her voice showing nothing of the disturbance she felt when she first opened the secret door.

Something was not right about this place. It was like what she felt when she went into her sister's room that one time, that same tingling feeling at the pit of her stomach was back and she did not welcome it.

Something crunched under her foot. She glanced down, her emerald eyes hardening as she did so. "How sad," she whispered almost mockingly. She lifted her foot off the decayed rat and continued walking. Pein gazed at the rat for moment before following after her.

As they walked through the passageway, Sakura could tell that it was getting wider. A whisper of a voice could be heard several yards in front of her.

She turned to Pein, placing a finger over her lips, telling him to be silent. Pein dipped his head, a flash of curiosity flickered in his gray eyes.

A lone whistle escaped the lips of the unnamed enemy behind the corner. Sakura motioned for Pein to stay close as she slowly stepped forward. Her foot made no noise as it hit the ground. The rosette drawled her gun, holding it upwards, against her chest.

Pein followed Sakura's lead, pulling out his pistol. They walked carefully across the ill-stricken floor. Sakura turned the corner, her nose twitching as she did so.

The smell of rotten corpses filled her nostrils. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. The room was at one time a surgery room. But now, it was overflowing with the dead. Piles and piles of dismembered bodies were spread across the room.

In the middle of the appalling mess that was the unmoving, a woman stood with her back turned towards the duo. She was whistling a song that Sakura recognized as the song she had hummed not too long ago to Konan.

(With Pein)

Pein stood, frozen as the ice that clenched his heart. Long dark chocolate curls flew behind the woman before him. This could not be happening!

"Hello, Serafina, I see you brought Pietro, how wonderful," the woman spoke, her voice the same sickly sweet as two years ago.

Pein felt light-headed. Fear struck into his core, flowing into his veins. Out of the corner of his eye, the apricot-haired teen saw Sakura give Gina a pointed stare. She did not seem to be frightened by the devilish woman like he was.

"It's so nice to actually see you this time," Sakura declared, sarcasm whipped on her tongue. Pein raised an eyebrow when the former Akatsuki member giggled. "It's a good thing you can see again, Serafina, it would be no fun if you couldn't."

Gina finished whatever she was doing and turned around. Her rather big breast bounced as she did so. She had grown old within the past two years. No longer was she a girl with a skateboard but now a woman with blood-soaked hands and the intent to kill.

The Italian's royal blue eyes widen when they landed on Pein. He had also change. A goofy grin fell upon her lips. "My, oh my, Pietro," her eyes seized up and down his body, "you have such beautiful skin. I can't tell you how much I would love to cut it, amore."

She glanced at their pistols uninterested. "Put those things down, there is no reason for them here." Sakura snorted at this. "Like hell that is going to happen." Gina gave the rosette an award-winning smile, "Serafina, oh, Serafina, you will put them down if you want to hear a story."

(With Sakura)

Emerald orbs narrowed. First her sister and now Gina? What was with people and telling stories? Her eyes widened as a theory popped into her head like a rush of water hitting dry land. What if Gina and her sister were working together?

That would explain why she was uneasy. She could always tell where her sister had been by the tingling sensation in her stomach. It all made sense besides for that fact as to why Tayuya would team up with someone she just met.

A shudder ran up and down her spine as she thought of the monsters they would create. Creatures of hate breed only more hate. Hate is how they grow, they cannot thrive without it. They rise in the hour of chaos and in chaos they will parish.

But what did this have to do with Sayomi? From what she could tell, Sayomi had nothing to do with this. Were Temari's sources wrong? Or was something too far out of her reach of mind conspiring? Sakura inwardly groaned, why was this so confusing?

She saw Gina staring at her. "What?" The woman in front of her sighed. "Are you going to lower your weapons and listen to my story or am I going to have to kill you?" the Italian asked with a tap of her foot.

The rosette had no idea how powerful this teen was but from the story Pein told, she was sure she was someone she could not take lightly. Her brain went into overdrive as she tried desperately to find a way out. Normally, this would not be a problem for Sakura but she had someone other than herself to look after and that was killing her.

With a glance at Pein, Sakura knew he would not be any help. Even though he did not look like it, he was made of stone right now, stuck in the memories of his past. She knew Gina knew that factor and would use that to her advantage.

It would take too long to get Pein out of the abyss and if she were to try to wake him, she would have to take her attention off of Gina and that was something she could not do. '_This is why I like to work alone_,' she thought, running a pale hand through her rosy, black locks.

Her keen emerald eyes saw Gina smirk; she knew that she had won. Reluctantly, Sakura lowered her gun, putting it in the back pocket of her pants just in case.

Gina dipped her head in approval. "Very good, Serafina, now would you like some tea?" the teen asked with a tilt of her head. It made her look innocent and what bullshit that was. Sakura could tell that this woman was as sadist and merciless as she was if not more.

Sakura thought the offer over and nodded; she did not want to get on her bad side. Gina turned around, making a hand movement to show that she would be back in a moment.

The fact that Gina would easily turn her back to her just proved that she was either stupid or highly skilled and she doubted it was the first one. The emerald-eyed woman made a mental note to watch her back around her.

The first thought that emerged in the rosette's head after the woman left was to run but she was not an idiot. She had seen the explosives buried throughout the area. It would be unwise to escape now. She would have to wait and come up with a good plan as fast as possible.

Sakura gazed around the room; bloody handprints slid down the walls making the whiteness of them fade. The stench of decay and agony clawed its self into everything it could get to. It reminded the teen so much of her mother's old labs.

It was mighty clever to hide a lab in a hospital. No one would question the smell or the screams of the dying. It was perfect. With that doctor on Gina's side, no one would wonder why she would visit. Sakura bet that there was a secret entrance somewhere outside of the hospital for Gina to use.

Before she could ponder too hard on that detail, Gina returned with a steaming kettle and two cups. She placed the kettle on the metal table, pushing off some bones as she did so. She dragged out two chairs, putting them on either side of the table.

"I didn't think you would be here when I got back, Serafina. You must not be as dumb as you look," Gina mused whilst she sat down. Sakura shrugged, "the first rule we're taught is look underneath the underneath."

With a laugh, the other woman nodded. "Of course, I can't tell you how many times I have to tell my subordinates that! It's hard to find good help these days." She swiftly poured tea into the cups and handed one to Sakura. The rosette took it making a noise of thankfulness.

"Is that why you are working with my sister?" Sakura asked bluntly. To which she earned a cough. Gina shook her head with a snicker. "N-no way, I'm only with her 'cause I owe her something, amore."

Sakura raised a slim eyebrow. "This thing you owe her… would it possibly be a clone?" She did not care if she was being too straight forward with her questions. Gina seemed like the type of person that does not beat around the bush; much like her.

A cackle rumbled in the Italian's throat. "Would it be anything else, Serafina?"

It was true, her sister had achieved what many thought or still think is impossible. Creating a clone takes years and years of research and testing and even then, scientist cannot do it. It seems as though they never thought of using another human being. In truth, Sakura never thought of that either but after Tayuya reappeared, it all made sense.

The teen took a sip of her tea, finding it was not poisoned. She placed her elbow on her knee, staring up at other women with the eyes of a predator. "Now tell me, Gina, what is this story of yours?"

Gina smirked. "The best of stories are meant to be waited for."

(With the Rest of the Akatsuki)

Naruto glared at the door with an overwhelming hatred. "What is he doing to her?" he growled. Pein was in there far too long for his liking. It did not help that Naruto had seen the looks Pein had been giving Sakura.

Naruto was not a very trusting person to begin with but when you put some guy he just met in with his sister, you knew there was going to be hell to pay. It did not matter that that guy was the leader of the gang he just joined and fought side by side with against ROOT, he would still rip that fucker into pieces.

Dark thoughts bubbled in his head, making him more and more ready to draw his gun and kill Pein. His fingers twitched, holding onto the pistol in his pants. Someone nudged his shoulder. The blonde snapped his head towards the person, his eyes turning a nasty shade of red.

Konan's grey eyes widened at the sight of her best friend's brother's eyes. The expression in them was anything but pretty. "What?" She instantly gazed at the man as he hissed out that fatal word. She gulped, suddenly becoming nervous.

When she saw him about to open his mouth again, words rushed out of her mouth, "Pein is a good man, there's nothing to worry about. Besides if he ever tried to hurt Sakura, I'm sure, she would kill him before his hand even fell on her."

To her utter amazement, Naruto grinned, the look in his eyes breaking into gratefulness. "Yeah, you are right," he turned his head back to the door, "Sakura can take care of herself but she's the only thing I got left, I can't help but worry about her."

Konan was solemn, she knew the pain of losing someone and he did too. It made her somewhat sorry for the blonde; she has a lot of people who care for her and would die for her but Naruto, Naruto only has Sakura.

She could not imagine what it would be like if she never met the people she now calls family. She probably would have ended up getting adopted to some snotty rich people and never see Yahiko ever again. She was thankful Pein and Nagato stumbled into the orphanage that fateful day.

She placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He was probably the bravest man she had ever met.

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(()()()()()(((()())((()()()()()))()(())(()())(())(()()

Me: Earlier today, I was shopping at Costco and in the line in front of me was these girls decked out in Naruto gear. I overheard them talking about me well Yoi no Chi. I was really honored and I let out a little squeal (which earned me several strange looks…). The line was long so I ended up listening to their conversation a little longer. They were talking 'bout this story and saying how good it was and they really wanted me to update and I started to cry somewhat. It was really sweet and so I drove straight home and ran to the computer and started writing and writing. I was quite surprises that anyone would talk about my stories so it really made my day. Thank you, you guys for waiting for an update!

Review?

Or eat chocolate?

That is the Question.


End file.
